Angels and Dragons
by Ryo-sama
Summary: This is a HarryDraco fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Draco has feelings for Harry! Read on!
1. He's My Enemy, Or Is He?

**Angels and Dragons, Chapter 1: "He's My Enemy, Or Is He?"**

**Summary:** This is a Harry/Draco fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Harry finds out that Draco has feelings for him. What will he do about it? Read on to find out.

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, so nobody can sue me. I only own this story. J.K. Rowling is a great author, and I love the Harry Potter series. (I can't wait for #6 to come out!) Unfortunately, I cannot own Draco, Harry, Fred, or George, but that doesn't mean I cannot worship them! Tee-hee! All hail the twins!

Okay, enough with the legal stuff, now onto a little explaining session. Again, Yuri-san is my personal editor, so all of my stories are processed by her to make sure there are no mistakes or things that should be clarified. The job of being my personal editor also allows Yuri-san to write sections of my stories when I get stuck. Whenever that happens, she will be mentioned. Also, if I forget to mention it later on, Draco's eye color is silver-blue because Tom Felton's eyes are blue and Draco is characterized in many fics as having gray or silver eyes. Silver is prettier, and besides, my favorite fics that are Harry/Draco give Draco silver eyes. Now I have said it, and nobody can sue me. Nothing I write is ever intended to copy anybody's, and I mean anybody's, stories. For this story, because it is my favorite and one of the hardest ones to write, I want 5 good reviews as opposed to my normal 3. My two favorite stories, and the hardest to write, deserve to have more good reviews before I'll update. Okay, on with the story! 

"**He's My Enemy, Or Is He?"**

"Stupid, slimy, evil git! Just because he's a prefect, he thinks he can do whatever he wants!"

"Ron! You're a prefect too, you know. I'm not saying I like Malfoy, but you have to watch what you say," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"I don't care! Malfoy has no right to take points away from Gryffindor just because he doesn't like Harry."

"It doesn't matter, Ron. Just let it go," said Harry dejectedly. 'No use fighting against someone who hates my guts,' Harry thought.

"But Harry, that's the kind of attitude Malfoy's hoping for!"

"Just drop it, Ron! He's not worth it."

"What's with you, mate? You haven't been yourself lately," said Ron.

'He's right,' thought Harry, 'If Sirius hadn't died, I'd be perfectly fine. But Sirius was my only real family, and now he's gone.'

"Ron, leave Harry alone," said Hermione.

"Yes, Weasley. Leave Potter alone," said a voice behind them.

"Hmm, that voice means only one thing. Our peace has been disturbed by Malfoy and his goonies," said Ron rudely.

"Manners, Weasley," warned Draco. "You're lucky I'm alone, because otherwise Crabbe and Goyle would kick your ass right about now."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"I'd like to speak to you, Potter. Follow me."

"Why should Harry follow you?" growled Ron as Draco turned to leave.

"Because I asked him to, stupid. This will only take a minute. I wouldn't dream of depriving you of your precious friend for too long," Draco sneered.

""Fine. Sit down, Ron. I'll be right back." Harry stood and followed Draco out of the compartment. Draco led Harry to an empty compartment on the train.

"In here," said Draco. Harry stepped inside.

"What's this all about, Malfoy? I know you've got something up your sleeve. Now what is it?"

"Patience, Harry. I'll tell you when I feel like it."

"You'll tell me now or I'm leaving."

"Really? You seriously think I'm going to let you?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. What I wanted to tell you is that..." Draco didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment the train came to a halt, throwing Draco off-balance and causing him to fall over into Harry, knocking Harry off of his feet. They fell to the floor, Draco on top of Harry.

"What the hell?!?" exclaimed Harry in surprise. Others on the train could be heard shouting and asking what was going on. Draco stood up and then did the unimaginable. He held out his hand to help Harry up off the floor. Harry accepted his help reluctantly, then walked over to the window to see what he could see. He knew for a fact that they were not at Hogwarts yet because it was still daylight outside.

"Can you see anything, Harry?"

"No, Draco. Why do you suppose we stopped?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to find out either. How 'bout you?"

"No. At least it's still daylight out," commented Harry. Draco didn't reply. Harry turned around to find Draco watching him. When Draco saw that Harry had turned around, he turned his head and blushed.

"Are you okay, Draco? You're acting really funny," said Harry.

"Well, no differently than you are. You've never called me by my first name before."

"Well, you haven't called me by my first name before, either. Why are you?"

"Um, I don't know," said Draco, blushing even more.

"Spit it out! What's your problem?"

"My problem is you."

"What are you talking about? If I'm your problem, than why did you want to talk to me?"

"That's not what I meant. You are my problem, but not in a bad way."

"I don't understand."

"You've got to be the dumbest person around," said Draco, rolling his eyes. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "I like you." Harry was stunned.

"Since when?" whispered Harry.

"Since the beginning of last year." Draco blushed again.

"Why?"

"I don't know. My father doesn't like you, but you're not as bad as he thinks. Everyone in Slytherin thinks you're nuts, but I don't care. I can't help it if my feelings toward you have changed. I started the problem, and now I wish I hadn't, because you hate me for it."

"Well, I will admit that you can be a pain, but that's only because you keep insulting me and my friends."

"I know, and for that I'm sorry." An uncomfortable silence filled the compartment. The two young men looked around, trying to avoid eye contact. After a few minutes or so, they felt the train move again. Draco cleared his throat.

"I guess you'd better get back to your friends. They'll probably be wondering where you are."

"Yeah, I guess," agreed Harry. As he made his way toward the door, he felt Draco's arm around his waist, stopping him.

"I will make you mine, Harry. And I swear, if you tell anybody about this, I'll beat the crap out of you."

"Okay. I wasn't planning on saying anything anyway. Now, will you please move your arm?"

"Why? Does it bother you that I like you?" asked Draco, teasing Harry.

"No, but it does bother me that your arm is around my waist," said Harry. Draco didn't move his arm, though. Instead, he pulled Harry closer to him and bolted the door to the compartment.

"Will you please let me go?" asked Harry, his voice audibly wavering.

"Aw, you're no fun, Harry. You afraid I'll do something to you?" All Harry could manage was a slight nod of his head. Draco grinned mischievously. "Harry, I've never known you to be afraid of me before. Why the sudden change?" Harry didn't answer. Draco kept a tight grip around Harry's waist. Harry had his head slightly turned away from Draco, so Draco took the opportunity to kiss Harry's neck. Harry gasped, but didn't move. Draco grinned to himself and continued kissing Harry's neck, each time moving a little further up. Harry turned his head to stop Draco, which is exactly what Draco had hoped he would do. Draco stepped in front of Harry, releasing him. But before Harry could move, Draco stepped forward and forcefully kissed him on the mouth, bruising Harry's lips. Harry gasped, but then found himself returning the kiss. Draco broke away from Harry and looked at him questioningly. Harry gave a small smile.

"If you're afraid of my liking you, why didn't you push me away?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. I found myself wanting you to kiss me." Draco grinned. 'Damn him and that smile! It's so sexy looking,' thought Harry.

"Does that mean that I have your permission to do it again?" asked Draco, stepping forward so that his face was only an inch away from Harry's. "I promise I'll behave. For now, anyway," he added, grinning. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry, this time being a little more gentle. Harry cautiously put his arms around Draco, pulling him closer. They stayed in the embrace, until the train started to slow down. Harry pulled away and looked at the window. It was dark outside, meaning that they had arrived at Hogwarts. He looked back at Draco, who was now leaning against the door, watching Harry.

"I guess that means I'd better go," said Harry.

"Not so fast," said Draco. "I want to know that you're not playing me and that you really are serious. I don't want you to make a joke out of this. I'm serious about liking you, and I don't want to push you into something that you don't want."

"You're not, Draco. Trust me," he added, seeing Draco's doubtful look. "By the way, where are your buddies?"

"Oh, those two idiots. They're at home."

"Why?"

"They've decided that they don't want to go to school anymore." Harry laughed. "You know, you're handling all of this a lot differently than I thought you would. I thought you'd freak out if you knew that I like you."

"Well, I blame it on Cho. She rejected me, so I vowed to not like girls anymore. I just didn't know that I'd end up liking guys when I said that to myself." Draco smiled.

"You can go, Harry. Just remember this: we're not finished with this yet. Just because we're at school doesn't mean you can hide from me. I may act like a jerk, but I promise I'll try not to be if you'll promise that you won't turn against me."

"All right, I promise. You'll still have to act like a jerk, though, because otherwise everyone will wonder what's going on."

"I know, but I promise I don't mean any of the things that I might say to you or to your friends."

"Okay Draco, I'll believe you, but don't betray me."

"I won't. I meant what I said about making you mine, though. I will, somehow."

"Okay, if you say so," said Harry. Draco unbolted the door and let Harry out first, then followed a few paces behind.

"There you are, Harry! We've been looking all over for you," said Hermione.

"What did he want?" asked Ron, even though Draco was right there.

"Nothing, really. Just the usual." They both seemed satisfied by Harry's answer, so they started to leave. Harry gave Draco a small smile before he followed them.

So, what do you think of it so far? It's not much, but still, it's a start. Remember, 5 good reviews before I'll update. Also, like before, you'll get s'mores for good reviews! Flamers will again be used to roast the marshmallows, my stupid computer, and anybody who pisses me off. Bai bai!


	2. How to Deal

**Angels and Dragons, Chapter Two: "How to Deal"**

**Summary: **This is a Harry/Draco fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Harry finds out that Draco has feelings for him. What will he do about it? Read on to find out.

**Legal Disclaimer:** Well, this is where I say that I don't own Harry Potter and that I don't want to be sued. Wait, I just said that, didn't I? Oh well. I do own this story however, so don't try to use it, or else... Worship the twins!!!! (And Harry and Draco, of course!)

Okay, enough said. Hello everyone! Yes, I am back. Did you think that I wouldn't? Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far. Oh my God!!!!! I didn't expect such a turnout for any of my stories. My friend told me about it today after school, and I basically freaked out. Thank you all so much. Well, everything that I said last time still applies, and I hope you like Chapter Two of "Angels and Dragons"! Carry on!!!!

**Chapter Two: "How to Deal"**

During the Sorting Ceremony and dinner, Harry noticed that Draco kept glancing at him. Harry pretended to be more interested in his food than anything else to avoid talking to his friends about how idiotic Malfoy is, and to avoid looking at Draco. When dinner was over, Harry hung back to let everyone else go in front of him, after getting the password from Hermione. Harry didn't really have a reason for letting everyone else go in front of him, but he noticed that Draco was doing the same. They ended up walking into each other on the way out.

"Watch it, Potter. You should look at where you're going."

"I do look, but it's awfully hard to go anywhere when you're in the way, Malfoy." Harry quickly moved past Draco and started walking in the direction of the Gryffindor dorms. He was stopped short by an arm grabbing him around the waist and pulling him into a darkened room.

"Damn it, Draco! Someone's gonna see you," said Harry angrily.

"And if they do?" Draco said, playfully nipping Harry's ear.

"You're the one who said that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, and here you are, pulling me into a classroom while I'm walking to my dorm. That's a little obvious, don't you think?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"So what if it is? I couldn't help myself. I can tell that this is going to be a lot harder that I thought it would be. Harry, I can't do this for very long. I'm gonna die!"

"You will not."

"I will too, Harry! I can't hold up for too long. I'll explode."

"No, you won't."

"Damn it, Harry! Quit trying to tell me what I will and will not do! I love you, damn it! I can't hide it for very long."

"Keep your voice down, stupid! You want someone to hear you?" hissed Harry.

"Sorry, but it's so hard. I see you, and yet you're so far away. You're all that the Slytherins talk about, and it's not good, either."

"Do you think I give a damn about what they think of me? I could care less about what they think." Harry started to leave, but Draco pulled him back. Before Harry had a chance to protest, Draco kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him closer. Their bodies touched, causing Draco to moan slightly. Draco pulled back from Harry a little.

"I can't do this, Harry. You're so close, but I can't have you. I want you so bad that it hurts."

"We'll find a way to work this out, Draco. Don't worry. We'd better go, though. We might get caught." Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the two things he always kept close at hand: his wand and the Marauder's Map. Draco looked confused.

"What in the world is that?" he asked, pointing to what he thought was an old piece of parchment.

"I will show you," said Harry, pointing his wand at the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Draco gasped. Harry smiled at him.

"Where did you get that?"

"A friend."

"Don't tell me. I can already guess who it was. One, or both, of the Weasley twins. Am I right?"

"Yes," replied Harry, studying the map. "Well, all of the teachers are where they're supposed to be, so we're safe. Let's go."

"What do you mean, the teachers are where they're supposed to be?"

"This map tracks the teachers. See?" said Harry, showing Draco the map so that he could see.

"Who created this?"

"Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. Remus, Sirius, my dad, and Peter."

"How'd the Weasleys get it?"

"Why?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"I'm just curious. Jeez, don't bite my head off. I was just asking."

"If you must know, they got it from Filch."

"Thank you. You don't have to act so suspicious. I'm not gonna rat on you, or them."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think we should leave."

"Good idea. The teachers are still far enough away for us to get to our dorms without being noticed." Harry opened the door and stepped out. Draco followed him. As they walked toward their dorms, Draco cautiously took hold of Harry's hand. Harry glanced down at his hand and then smiled.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do I have to wait for you?" Draco asked shyly, not really speaking to Harry, since he was staring at the floor.

"Well, I'm not really sure, since we're in different Houses."

"Grrr, damn these people! I don't know how much I can take without going totally insane."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I really don't know what to do. Crap!"

"What?"

"I think McGonagall and Dumbledore know that we're not in our dorms. Or at least, that I'm not."

"Why do you say that?" Harry held up the map in answer. The dots labeled "McGonagall" and "Dumbledore" were moving towards their corridor.

"Let's go this way, then," said Draco, pointing to a spot on the map not inhabited by teachers and in the opposite direction of McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Let's hope this idea of yours works, Draco." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in the direction that he'd pointed. They hurried along different corridors, dodging ghosts and teachers, trying to get to their dorms. The next day was Saturday, so they didn't have any classes, but they didn't want to serve detention on one of their free days. (A/N: Yes, I made them start on a Friday. I hope nobody has a problem with that. Carry on!!!!!!)

'Finally. I thought I was done for,' Harry thought to himself as he got into bed and pulled the curtains around his bed. Harry did not go to sleep though. He lay there and thought about how much Draco Malfoy actually meant to him.

'Even though we're supposed to be enemies, I just don't see it that way anymore. Not after what he's told me,' thought Harry. Harry listened to the sounds of the other guys in his dorm sleeping. He smiled at the thought of their reactions if they knew that he'd actually kissed Malfoy and that he liked him. Ron would be rendered speechless, Neville would think Harry had gone insane, and Harry really didn't know how Seamus and Dean would react. At that point, Harry didn't care. They could think whatever they wanted because it didn't bother Harry in the least bit. If they objected, then that was their problem because his relationship with Draco didn't concern them.

"Hey, Harry!" Harry stopped and turned around to see Ron and Hermione walking toward him.

"Where were you last night, Harry? You didn't go back to the dorms with us."

"Sorry, Ron. I was just walking around, thinking."

"Harry, when will you ever learn?" asked Hermione, shaking her head.

"What is that stupid prat's problem?" exclaimed Ron. Harry looked over to where Ron was looking and saw Draco, who saw Harry look at him and quickly walked off.

"He's starting to really creep me out. Every time I turn around, that idiot is always watching," muttered Ron.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," replied Harry, reluctantly turning to face Hermione and Ron instead of the spot where he knew Draco was watching. 'I'm gonna have a word or two to say to him about getting caught staring at me. He needs to be less obvious,' thought Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. The Headmaster would like to have a word with you. Several, in fact," said Professor McGonagall, who had just walked up to them. Harry followed her, knowing what this was probably about. To Harry's surprise, when he entered Professor Dumbledore's office, he saw that Draco was sitting in one of the chairs. Professor McGonagall closed the door behind them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Do you know why you're here?"

"I think so, Sir."

"Do you know why Mr. Malfoy is here?"

"I might."

"It has come to my attention that your relationship with Mr. Malfoy has changed. Am I right?" Harry was stunned. This was not what he thought the Headmaster was going to say.

"Uh..."

"Yes, Sir. It has," replied Draco.

"Interesting. The two of you have been enemies ever since you came here, and yet, now you've decided to be friends. Or am I wrong in that aspect? Are the two of you more than friends?" asked Dumbledore with a familiar twinkle in his eye. 'He knows,' thought Harry.

"I take your silence to mean that you are more than just friends. I do suggest, however, that if you are going to meet in secret, that you choose one place and stay there."

"Um, okay?" Harry replied.

"Very well, then. You have my permission to choose one night a week, excluding Saturdays and Sundays, to meet in private at night. You will not be punished for it as long as it is no more than once during the weekdays. Also, you must choose a meeting place and stick to it. I don't want you two roaming the halls and causing trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Sir."

"Very well. The two of you may go. I do suggest that you keep a low profile about this though. I don't want the other students to cause problems for you," added Dumbledore.

Okay everybody, so what did you think? I guess I don't have to say anything about how many good reviews I want, since so many of you have reviewed already, and I only put the story up yesterday. Okay, flamers will be used against my computer, to roast the marshmallows for the s'mores, and anybody who pisses me off. Okay, please be nice!!!! Remember, Yuri-san is my personal editor!!!! This is Ryo-sama signing off for now!!!!


	3. Secret

**Angels and Dragons: Chapter Three- "Secret"**

**Rating: **R, for sexual circumstances.

**Category:** Romance/Humor!

**Summary:** Harry finds out that Draco has feelings for him. What will he do? Or, more importantly, what will his friends do when they find out? It's 6th year, Sirius is gone, (Waah, he was such a cool character!)and Harry's trying to comprehend his relationship with Draco. Read on to find out what happens now that Dumbledore knows about Harry and Draco.

**Legal Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed. I still do not own Harry Potter and I still own this story. Please don't sue me!

Okay. Hello to everyone! I am Ryo-sama, and I am back again with the next chapter of "Angels and Dragons"! Now, a couple of things before the chapter. I'd like to respond to a few of my reviewers. To _Yuri-san_: Sorry, but I have no control over who reviews first, so there will be no getting angry with me. I'm just the author, and your personal editor. To _scorpion moon goddess_: I am sorry about the crappy summary, but I'm just not good at those. I probably never will be, either. To _LadyofGrey_: Please don't hurt me! I don't want to be attacked by your classes attack chickens to come after me. -Smile- Thank you for your review; it made my editor and I laugh. And last, but certainly not least, to _Meilani-faerie_: Thank you for your reviews, and I really appreciate your tips. I'll be glad to hear what you have to say. Actually, I'm glad to hear what all of my reviewers have to say. Please continue to do so, and I will try to update as fast as my homework schedule will allow me to do. AP classes suck!!!!

**Chapter Three: "Secret"**

"I thought we were gonna get detentions for being out of bed last night," said Harry. Draco said nothing and walked beside Harry, lost in thought.

"Harry? Dumbledore said that we need to find a place to meet, right?"

"Yeah."

"What about the Room of Requirement?"

"Sure, I guess. But when?"

"I don't know. Depends on how our schedules work. I have Thursdays free."

"I suppose we could meet on Thursdays."

"All right. Now that it's settled, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean, Draco?" asked Harry, confused. Draco grinned mischievously. "Okay, you're creeping me out. You can't be serious, Draco."

"Oh, but I am."

"Draco! Can't you wait?"

"You know the answer to that already, Harry. Do you even need ask?"

"That's just..." Harry didn't get to finish because Draco pressed his lips to Harry's. harry moaned, reveling in Draco's attention.

"Hehe. I made you moan," teased Draco, then rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Draco, do you want us to get caught?"

"Maybe."

"Draco," warned Harry.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop," said Draco dejectedly. Harry smiled at him.

"Later, Draco. Not here, though. Room of Requirement around 8:00. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. You're being awfully quiet," said Hermione.

"I don't fell like talking, that's all," replied Harry. His friends seemed to doubt him, but they didn't venture further into the subject. Instead, they continued to walk around on the grounds.

"What the hell is his problem?" exclaimed Ron, looking greatly annoyed. Harry saw that Draco was leaning up against a tree a few feet away and staring straight at him.

"I swear, one of these days I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Ron, if you did that, you'd be expelled! Plus, you'd most likely be in the hospital wing," added Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione. Your confidence is overwhelming," replied Ron sarcastically. Harry said nothing. He continued to stare into the eyes of his lover, thinking about how he could get lost in those eyes.

"Harry!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right? You seem somewhere else right now," said Ron.

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"I'm worried about you, Harry. You haven't been yourself lately. I know why, but you've got to let go," said Hermione, trying to comfort him. It had the opposite effect, though.

"Well, maybe I'm not ready to let go! Did you ever think of that? He was my only family and now he's gone. How would you feel?" shouted Harry. Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and headed back to the castle.

"Stupid, thoughtless idiots! Why do the always say the wrong thing?"

"They were only trying to help, Harry," said a voice behind Harry, making him jump. He hadn't realized that Draco had followed him.

"I wish to be left alone."

"I don't care. Even if you want to be alone, you shouldn't be. Not now, and not ever. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

"Why? Why do you care about me so much?" asked Harry, tears slowly sliding down his face.

"Because I can," said Draco, stepping toward him. Draco embraced Harry, and then kissed the tears off his face.

"You're too good to me," said Harry. Draco smiled, then brushed his lips across Harry's. then he pulled his head back slightly to study Harry's face, searching for the answer to an unasked question. Harry gave a slight nod of his head again, this time more passionately. (A/N: Since Harry had wanted to be alone, he'd gone into an empty room that was once a classroom but was now used for storage.) Draco deepened the kiss, causing Harry to moan. He pulled back.

"I could really get used to this," said Harry. Draco gave him a mischievous grin.

"Too bad, Potter. You'll have to wait," he said, then walked out of the room.

"Naughty, naughty Draco. You'll pay for that," whispered Harry.

At dinner, Harry strategically placed himself as far away from Ron and Hermione as he possibly could without moving too far away from Draco, even though Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table. Every so often, he'd glance at Dumbledore and McGonagall, not sure as to why they'd approved of his and Draco's relationship. Harry noticed that Draco was doing the same thing. Every once in a while, Draco would look at Harry and wink at him, which made Harry smile. As it was close to 8:00, Harry stood up, and instead of going to his dorm, he headed off in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Draco followed.

"Harry, wait up! You trying to leave me behind?"

"No, just trying to get away from everyone else." he slipped his hand into Draco's and gave Draco's hand a slight squeeze.

"Uh-huh. Why?" asked Draco, his eyes dancing.

"So I can do this," replied Harry, pushing Draco up against the wall and pressing his lips firmly to Draco's. draco pulled away.

"Naughty, naughty. You have to wait until we get to where we're going," purred Draco.

"You are making this very difficult, you tease," scolded Harry, even though the sound of Draco's voice had turned him on.

"I know, but I like seeing you flustered. It's very sexy."

"Draco!" Draco smirked.

"You'll want to be careful, Harry. You might get into trouble."

"How?"

"You'll see," said Draco, smirking at Harry and giving his hand a squeeze. They had now reached where they were heading, and when they entered the room and closed the door, Draco locked it. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Just in case," said Draco, a smirk spreading slowly across his face, his eyes dancing.

"You're such a tease," said Harry, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. Draco grinned.

"Oh, am I now?"

"Yes, you are. That, and you're very sexy when you do it."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Yes, very."

"Good, because I think you are sexy, too," replied Draco, kissing Harry. Harry eagerly responded and deepened the kiss. Draco's hands moved slowly down Harry's back, then he slid his hands under Harry's cloak and slipped it off. As Draco's hands moved to pull Harry's shirt off, Harry stopped him.

"Wait. I'm not..."

"It's okay, Harry. Just relax. I promise that I won't go too far. I'll wait 'til you're ready, but not for too long."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm willing to wait for you, but like I said, you can't keep me waiting for long."

"I promise I won't." A long silence followed this statement. Draco stood in front of Harry, waiting for the okay from Harry that meant he could continue. Harry realized what Draco was waiting for, and gave a slight nod of his head. Draco smiled and pulled Harry back into the embrace. Instead of Draco continuing where he left off, Harry took control. He slid his hands under Draco's cloak and slipped it off. He pulled Draco in closer, knowing that it drove the young man crazy. Harry started a trail of kisses down Draco's neck, making him moan.

"Harry," moaned Draco. Harry smiled then rested his head in the crook of his lover's neck. He looked around them at their surroundings. He laughed nervously to himself when he saw the bed surrounded in curtains. 'I guess this room thinks of everything,' Harry thought. He heard Draco laugh, and looked up. Apparently, he saw what Harry was looking at.

"What do you find so funny?" asked Harry.

"You. You're looking at that bed like it's a disease. I swear it won't bite you. I might, though," he added, grinning evilly.

"Well then, I'd better be careful around you," said Harry.

"You're teasing me again," said Draco, pretending to pout. Harry laughed and kissed Draco. Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips, and then pulled Harry's shirt off. Harry took Draco's shirt off and added it to the pile of clothes on the floor. Draco trailed his kisses up and down his lover's torso, reveling in the gasps and moans coming from Harry.

"I take it that you're enjoying this, Harry," whispered Draco.

"Y...yes," moaned Harry. Draco smiled.

"I think you've had enough for one night, though. Besides, it's after 10:00," said Draco.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Harry, sounding a little hurt. Draco pulled him in for one last passion-filled kiss, then started to get dressed.

"Well, here's my stop," whispered Draco. Harry nodded. "You behave yourself, Harry. Get some sleep, if you can," added Draco, grinning.

"Okay," whispered Harry. He caught his lover's hand and pulled him into an embrace. He brushed his lips across Draco's and then turned to leave.

"Harry." At the sound of his name, Harry turned around.

"What is it, Draco?" Draco rushed to his lover, threw his arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered, so low that Harry almost didn't hear him.

"I love you too, Draco," replied Harry. Draco smiled at his lover.

"Good night, Harry," said Draco, gazing into his lover's amazingly green eyes. Harry returned the gaze.

"Good night, Draco."

"Harry, how come you didn't get to the dorm until really late?"

"I was just somewhere," replied Harry, not wanting to elaborate on the subject.

"But Harry, you don't want to get into trouble! Honestly, mate, you need to snap out of it," said Ron. Harry balled up his fists, but he didn't do anything. Anyway, at that moment the mail had arrived and Hedwig had landed in front of him with a letter written in a hand that he didn't recognize.

"Thanks, Hedwig," said Harry as he opened the letter. He pulled the letter out, glanced at it, and quickly shoved it into his bag.

"Who's that from?" asked Ron.

"Nobody," replied Harry. He glanced at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was watching him with a look of interest. When Draco saw that Harry was looking, he winked at him and went back to his food.

"Harry, what could you possibly find interesting enough at the Slytherin table to look at?" asked Ron.

'My boyfriend,' thought Harry. To Ron, he said, "Nothing." He then excused himself and left, after he gave Hedwig a piece of bacon. As Harry walked down to the dungeons for Potions, his first class, unfortunately and fortunately, he noticed that someone had fallen in step with him. He glanced at the person and smiled.

"Nice to see you, Draco. I love you, too."

"Likewise, but I have to talk to you about something."

Well, I finally finished typing this chapter. Yay!!!! Well, I changed a couple of things in this chapter, but ... -Author notices that her editor is coming after her with a knife- Aaah! I had to, 'cause otherwise, it sounded stupid. Anyway, one of those things was that I added the line "I love you, too." (See the second to last line.) I thought it would be nicer to add a reply to Draco's letter that he sent to Harry. Aw, how sweet! Anywho, please tell me what you think, okay? Flamers will be used to roast the marshmallows for the s'mores, okay? And yes, everybody gets s'mores, and if you're really nice, you'll get extra marshmallows, just because I'm in a good mood today. The flamers will not be used against my computer 'cause it's being nice, and nobody has pissed me off recently, so you are all safe. Yay!!!! Love ya lots! This is Ryo-sama signing out for now!


	4. Can We Survive?

**Angels and Dragons, Chapter Four: "Can We Survive?"**

**Summary: **This is a Harry/ Draco fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Harry finds out that Draco has feelings for him. What will he do? Read on to find out.

**Legal Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter! Muahaha! -long, extended silence- Just kidding. No, I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will. I can still worship my favorite characters, though, so I'm okay. Tee-hee!

Okay, enough with the legal stuff. On with the story! Well, not quite. Hello, everyone! I am Ryo- sama, and I am back with the next chapter. Hopefully typing this will not give me carpal tunnel, because that hurts! I do apologize for not updating in awhile, but all of the typing I was doing for my stories and for school gave me a mild case of carpal tunnel. Also, my personal editor has just informed me of a couple of spelling errors in chapter three. Ahhh! I thought I had caught everything. Thank you _so_ much, Yuri. That's just what I wanted to know. I apologize for the mistakes. Anyway, I apologize for this taking so long, and now on with the story!

"**Can We Survive?"**

Harry didn't like where this conversation started out. It made him uneasy.

"About what, Draco?"

"'Bout us, and how long we're gonna have to hide."

"Draco, you can't be serious."

"I am, Potter. Dead serious." (Author's note: Yes, Draco loves Harry. Yes, Draco just called Harry "Potter." Draco will only refer to Harry as "Potter" when he is angry with Harry. Carry on!)

"Fine, if you're serious, then do you want everyone to find out right now? Because that can be arranged."

"Potter, knock it off!"

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do? Huh? Tell me!"

"I don't know! You act like you're afraid of me. I'm not sure what you want!"

"Damn it, Draco! Stop acting like a dumbass!"

"Oh, I'm the dumbass? What about you?"

"What about me? What do you want from me, damn it?"

"What I want is..."

"What? What you want is what?"

"Harry, this is ridiculous!"

"Answer...my...question," growled Harry, emphasizing every word.

"You, stupid! You and only you! There, I answered your question. Are you happy now?"

"No, because you started this conversation and I want to know why."

"Because you keep running away from me!"

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, I believe you've both made your point. Now I suggest you finish this conversation another time." They both turned around to find their classmates, the Headmaster, and Professors McGonagall and Snape standing behind them.

"Y...yes, Headmaster," stammered Harry.

"M...my apologies, Sir," stuttered Draco.

"Very well then. Good day to you both. Students, Professor Snape will be with you momentarily, but I would like to see him in my office first," said Dumbledore, motioning for Professor Snape to follow him. The students all filed into the classroom, but they weren't silent.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" demanded Ron.

"Have you gone completely insane?" asked Pansy Parkinson. Everyone was talking at once, yelling at Harry, criticizing this or that, until Harry and Draco had had enough.

"Shut up!" they both yelled at the same time. Everyone shut up immediately. Harry and Draco sat down at a table in the back of the room. Instead of saying anything, they just stared off into space.

"Um, Harry? Draco?" asked Hermione timidly.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Harry. Draco just sat there in silence, but he was at least paying attention.

"Um, when did you...how...?" she stammered, glancing nervously at Draco.

"It's okay, Granger. I don't bite," he said.

"Beginning of term. He..." Harry trailed off.

"I've liked him since the beginning of last year. I was just too scared to say anything," said Draco, finishing what Harry was going to say but didn't.

"Oh."

"Why? Does that bother you?" asked Draco.

"Oh, no, not at all!" said Hermione, smiling.

"Good. Anybody else have a problem with it?" asked Draco, addressing the whole room. Everybody shook their heads. At that moment, Snape entered the room.

"Everyone take your seats, or I'll take points away," he said. Harry got up and moved to his assigned seat next to Ron. Ron didn't look at Harry during the whole class, and at the end, he just got up and left.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know."

"Hmmm."

"Maybe he has a problem with me," said Draco angrily.

"If he does, he'll have to get over it, because I'm not giving you up because he has a problem with my relationship with you. It's my life, not his."

"Good for you, Harry. I'm not saying that I don't care about Ron, but he is acting like a prat," said Hermione. She decided to walk alongside Harry and Draco, who now felt comfortable enough to be seen walking in the halls together. (A/N: They'd better be, since the whole school now knows about them, or most of them do, anyway.)

"Thank you, Hermione," said Harry.

"You really don't mind that Harry and I are together?"

"No. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I do apologize for everything I've ever said to you if I offended you in any way," said Draco.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It did bother me, but one person's remarks aren't something to go insane over."

"That's very comforting. Thank you."

"She's serious, Draco. It didn't bother her too much. Now, Snape on the other hand, is another story."

"Yeah, he does tend to be a jerk toward you guys. I, unfortunately, can't do anything about it."

"It's not your fault, Draco. He just has a problem, that's all."

At lunchtime, Harry, Draco, and Hermione entered the Great Hall together. As soon as they'd entered, the Hall became silent. Harry, Draco, and Hermione ignored it and continued talking about their classes and how their day had gone so far. Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, and Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table in the same spot so that they could sort of continue talking to one another. Everyone in the Hall had started talking again. Harry noticed that Ron wasn't there.

"Hey, Hermione. Wasn't Ron right in front of us?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because he's not here."

"He's probably still pouting, Harry," replied Draco coldly.

"I guess so. Oh well," sighed Harry.

"Just give him a chance to cool off," said Hermione soothingly.

'I guess she's right,' thought Harry. 'I wonder why Draco's angry at me, though. I haven't done anything wrong. Then again, I haven't done anything. He said he'd wait for me, but I don't think he's enjoying it. What can I do, though? I don't know if I'm ready to go that far yet,' thought Harry, very confused. His feelings were a jumble and he wasn't sure whether he could or not. He glanced at Draco and saw that his lover was watching him with a look of hurt in his silver-blue eyes. (I'm using silver because of some of my favorite stories giving him silver eyes, and blue because of Tom Felton.)

While in Care of Magical Creatures, Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him. Ron was avoiding him, and Hermione was trying to comfort Harry by keeping him in a conversation.

"Harry, have you any idea how to do the Potions homework?"

"What do you mean, Hermione? You should know."

"Well, I'm trying to get your attention and that was the only thing I could think of. It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, I guess it did."

"Do you meet Draco at night to be with him?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore said one day during the week and weekends."

"What day?"

"Thursday. Why?"

"I'm just trying to help take your mind off whatever it's on."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"You're welcome. Anything to be of help to you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately. Sirius died, Ron's mad at me, and now I think Draco's mad at me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of the way he's been talking to me today. I think it's because we fought this morning before Potions. It also has to do with something else, but I can't say it."

"Ah, I think I know what it is. Draco wants you and you don't think you're ready to go that far yet. Am I right?"

"How'd you know?" asked Harry, shocked.

"Well, it sounded logical. Why do you feel that way Harry? Are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about Draco?"

"I love him."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do, but don't reject Draco. He doesn't seem like the kind of person to take rejection very well."

"I'm not! I just don't know if I am ready."

"Don't worry. It'll come to you soon," said Hermione reassuringly.

"Thanks, Hermione." Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that Draco was staring at him in a way that said that he had been listening to their conversation. Harry started to pay attention to what Hagrid was saying, but couldn't concentrate. That look in Draco's eyes said, "I'm a hungry animal and I will have you, one way or another."

'I don't know what to do,' thought Harry. 'I know what he wants, and yet I don't know what to do about it. He kept telling me that he'd wait, but I don't think I can hold him off for very long, if I can hold him off at all. I know how his mind works. What should I do?' Harry glanced at Ron, who had moved closer to Hagrid to avoid being around Harry.

"Do you think that Ron realizes that in avoiding me, he's avoiding you, too?" asked Harry.

"He probably does, but he doesn't care," replied Hermione. Harry glanced over at Draco again, then turned back to Hermione.

"I think I know what I have to do about Draco and me," he said.

"Good, Harry. Now all you've got to do is tell Draco," said Hermione, smiling.

Okay, so what did you think? Good reviewers get s'mores, and if you're really good, I'll give you extra marshmallows. Well, until next time, this is Ryo-sama signing off for now. Bye!


	5. I'll Be With You Always

**Angels and Dragons, Chapter Five: "I'll Be With You Always"**

**Rating: **R, for language, content, etc.

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **This is a Harry/Draco fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Harry finds out that Draco has feelings for him, and that he has feelings for Draco! What will he do? Read on to find out!

**Legal Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter! Muahaha! -long, extended silence in which J.K. Rowling glares at author.- Just kidding. -dramatic sigh- Oh, well. I do, however, own this story, so that's a plus. Carry on!

Okay, enough of that. Hello once again to my fellow readers/authors! This is Ryo-sama coming to you once again to bring you the next chapter of "Angels and Dragons." Yay!!!! Ahem, I would like to thank you all for staying with me and supporting my stories. It makes me feel loved. Yes, I do realize that I have made Draco out to be a semi-sex fiend, but it was just the way the story came out! If it bothers you, I do apologize. I never meant to offend anyone with my stories. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Carry on!

**Chapter Five: "I'll Be With You Always"**

Harry had to wait until Saturday before he could tell Draco if he'd reached a decision or not. It was driving him mad, but he didn't want Draco to walk around school like an insane idiot. (A/N: Maybe he already was. Who knows? Carry on!) Draco kept dropping hints, but Harry kept acting like he didn't know what Draco was talking about. He knew it was mean, but it didn't matter. (A/N: Yes, I know I have made Harry out to be mean in this chapter, but please bare with me. Sometimes it's just how the story and characters come out!)

At 8:00, after dinner on Saturday, Harry acted like he wasn't going to meet Draco, but Draco knew better and cornered him.

"Where do you think you're going, Harry?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said, trying to act like he really didn't. Draco knew better, though.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Harry. It won't work on me."

"Really, Draco? What makes you think that I've changed my mind?" Draco's eyes flashed at that, so Harry knew that he'd gone too far. Draco was about to walk away, so Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back. (A/N: Bad Harry! Very bad Harry!)

"Wait, Draco. Please."

"Why?" asked Draco coldly.

"I..." Harry trailed off.

"That's what I thought. You're just teasing me, aren't you?"

"I'm...I'm not teasing. I'm not trying to make you angry. What else do you want me to do?" asked Harry, crying. "You're mad at me, and now you're being mean, and so am I. What am I supposed to do? I can't tell you how I feel if you won't even listen to me."

"You have a hell of a way of showing it," said Draco angrily. More tears joined the ones already falling from Harry's eyes. Harry sank down to the floor and placed his face in his hands. "Harry, I..." Draco didn't finish, because he didn't know what to say. He had made his angel cry.

"Leave me alone," whispered Harry, then he stood up and walked off. He didn't get far, because Draco put his arm around Harry's waist, stopping him. Instead of saying anything, he brought his hand up and gently brushed the tears off Harry's face. He then kissed Harry's forehead.

"I'm sorry, baby. Please forgive me. I...i didn't mean to upset you. Please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this, knowing that I made you cry in the first place."

"It's just so hard," said Harry. "You make things so difficult for me sometimes."

"How?" asked Draco.

"You act like I don't care about you. You make me feel like you really don't want me; that you're just using me."

"Don't ever say that again! I would never, ever do that to you. I love you, regardless of what others might say."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't ever doubt it," said Draco, smiling. He took hold of Harry's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Come on," said Harry, pulling gently on Draco's hand, "we'd better go."

"Okay."

They reached the Room of Requirement and opened the door. It looked the same as it always did, except now there were candles all around the room.

"What's with all the candles?" asked Draco, looking confused. Harry smiled.

"Maybe the room thinks we're gonna try and burn each other," he replied. Draco laughed.

"Well, it's nice to know that you have a sense of humor," said Draco.

"It's nice to know that you think so," replied Harry. He wrapped his arms around Draco and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco let him stay that way for a few minutes before turning around to face Harry, who smiled.

"Okay, I know you know what's going on. Now, tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Well, I do, but I don't know if I should tell you or not," said Harry.

"Harry, don't do this to me! What...is...going...on?"

"If you insist," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders. He pulled Draco toward him, which in turn pulled him toward the bed. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Draco.

"Yes, but I'm scared." (A/N: Yes, I made Harry into a loony. He sounds like a little kid. -sigh- Oh, well.)

"Don't be. I promise I'll go slow," said Draco, grinning.

"Sure you will," said Harry.

"Aw, come on Harry. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It died when I got involved with you," Harry said dryly. Draco grinned, glanced at the bed, then pulled Harry with him onto the bed. Harry cried out in surprise, but quickly regained his composure and brushed his lips across Draco's. (A/N: For those of you who are confused, Draco's on top and Harry's on the bottom. Carry on!) Draco grinned and removed Harry's cloak and scarf. Harry then removed Draco's cloak and scarf, all without breaking contact. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's semi-messy hair.

"Draco, I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. My Harry," Draco whispered seductively. Harry smiled, then moaned when Draco started leaving little kisses on his neck. Now it was Draco's turn to smile as he marked Harry's neck. Draco had enough of Harry's shirt though, because it was getting in the way, so he took it off. Harry kissed Draco feverishly, then ran his fingers through the Slytherin's very blonde hair. Draco wanted to feel this way forever, a feeling of happiness, knowing that he had someone to share his life with. He didn't care about who found out about his relationship with Harry because he knew that as long as someone was around to keep an eye on Harry, nothing bad would happen. (A/N: Except for one person...)

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you going to do when your dad finds out?" 'Damn!' thought Draco. 'Why didn't I think of that? What am I going to do? My dad's a bastard and a Death Eater. Great combination.'

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to trouble you, but you do know that he will find out, don't you?"

"Yeah," sighed Draco, "I suppose he will. Damn it! I hate knowing that my dad wants you dead. That, and the fact that he gives me a bad name because he decided to become a Death Eater."

"I don't like your dad because he creeps me out every single time he's around me. I'm sorry for saying this, but he does."

"I know. He's very creepy. What I don't know is what he might do to me when he finds out. Or worse, what he'll do to you."

"What a gloomy conversation to have right now. I am so sorry I brought this up."

"Quit apologizing. I'm glad that you brought it up now because you should know about this before you give yourself to..." Harry placed his fingers on Draco's lips, silencing him.

" Shh. It's okay. I don't care about that, I only care about you. Nothing else matters to me. Just don't die on me." Draco laughed.

"I'll try not to, Harry. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you."

"Ditto," Harry whispered, then kissed Draco gently on the lips. Draco smiled, then moaned as Harry ran his hands over Draco's chest.

"Draco," whispered Harry, hooking his fingers in the beltloops of Draco's jeans, pulling him closer.

"Harry, are you sure?" whispered Draco.

"Yes." To prove his point, he placed a kiss on Draco's neck, then he nibbled on the spot before soothing the red skin with his tongue. Draco moaned, relishing in the attention that he was getting. He was enjoying the feeling of knowing that Harry was his boyfriend, his angel.

"My love, my Harry," whispered Draco, sliding his hands down Harry's lithe figure. He then slowly unzipped Harry's pants and slid them off. Pulling Harry towards him, he kissed him feverishly. Harry took the opportunity to unzip Draco's pants and slide them off. Their passion was alive, and they couldn't control it, nor could they hold it in any longer. They were lost in ecstasy as they made love.

Later, Draco lay awake while Harry lay asleep in his arms. Draco gently brushed some stray strands of hair off of Harry's face, then he kissed Harry's scar. Draco pulled Harry closer to him and gave him a protective squeeze. Harry stirred, then opened his eyes. He looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled.

"My love," Draco whispered.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Draco?"

"Yes, you did. Several times, as a matter of fact," Draco added with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, I'm telling you again. I love you, Draco." Draco laughed.

"I love you too, my Harry. My emerald-green eyed vision of beauty," Draco said with a small smirk on his face.

"I love you too, my Draco. My silver-blue eyed lover." (A/N: Yes, I realize it's a little sappy, but that's just how I wrote it. Carry on!) After a minute of silence, Harry added, "You're so damn sexy. But of course, you already knew that, didn't you?"

"But of course! I have to make sure that I keep my boyfriend happy," purred Draco. (A/N: Yes, Draco make his voice sound as if he's purring. Don't ask how, though, please!)

"Mmmm, I love when your voice purrs like that. It's so calming," said Harry with a grin.

"Really? Hmm, interesting."

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how I could really get used to holding you like this."

"Well, it's only 5 in the morning, so you've got a couple of hours before we have to get up and get our stuff."

"It's 5 o'clock? Wow, I didn't know that we'd been here that long. I guess time flies when you're having fun, huh?" said Draco with a playful twinkle in his eyes. Harry laughed.

"You're something else, you know that?" said Harry, still laughing.

"What could you possibly find that's so funny?" asked Draco, feigning confusion, which only made Harry laugh harder. Draco rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in mock surrender. Harry put his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Draco pretended to pout to see what Harry would do. Harry smiled and kissed his Draco passionately.

"I'll love you forever and always, Draco," Harry whispered.

Okay, so what did you think? I know, I know. Why are they so sappy, right? I honestly could not tell you. It's just the way I wrote it. Maybe that day my brain was taking a vacation or something. For those of you who give good reviews, you will get...fudge!!!! Thank you for your patience, and I will see you all again soon. Bye!


	6. A Little Comic Relief

**Angels and Dragons, Chapter 6: "A Little Comic Relief"**

**Rating: **R

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** A small display by our main pairing leaves one teacher unconscious, another slightly aggravated, and the Headmaster smiling. What am I talking about? Read on to find out!

**Legal Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, am not making a profit, and you can't sue me. I do, however, own this story, so please do not use it for your benefit without asking. Thank you!

Okay, enough said. Hello again to my loyal reviewer/fan base! This is Ryo-sama coming to you live with another chapter of Angels and Dragons! Yes, that sounds corny, but...Now, as I have said, this chapter leaves one teacher unconscious. Who is it? Can't tell, 'cause then what would be the point of reading the chapter? Sorry, I am rambling again. Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! (God bless Meilani-faerie.)

**Chapter Six: "A Little Comic Relief"**

"So, Harry. What happened over the weekend?"

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, mate. We know something happened between you and Draco over the weekend. You were both practically skipping at breakfast. Now, tell us what happened," said Ron, waving his wand threateningly at Harry.

"You'll want to watch what you do with that thing, Ron. I'm sure Draco wouldn't be too happy if he knew that you'd cursed me."

"Then tell us what happened!" shouted Hermione.

"Keep your voice down. You both are able to figure it out for yourselves, so use your brains and figure it out," whispered Harry.

"No we're no...oh," said Ron as it dawned on him what Harry meant.

"Harry, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Dead serious," he added, just for emphasis.

"Hey, love." Harry turned around to find Draco standing behind him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey yourself. What brings you to our table, Draco? I know that you don't want to sit with the Gryffindors during Potions. Or do you?" added Harry.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I would like to. That is, if it's okay with the rest of the Trio?" he asked. Hermione and Ron nodded, smiling at Draco. (A/N: I love when I can make characters out of character in my stories! Carry on!) Instead of sitting in the empty chair next to Harry, though, he sat on Harry's lap.

"Draco, get off! You're gonna kill me," said Harry, who was caught completely off-guard by Draco's sitting on him. Hermione and Ron were shaking with laughter, looking at something at the front of the class. Harry and Draco looked in that direction, and both fell off of the chair that they were sharing, laughing hysterically. McGonagall and Dumbledore were holding up a now unconscious Snape.

"Now really, you two. Try to control yourselves," said McGonagall. Harry tried to calm down, but he looked at the Headmaster, who seemed to be fighting to keep a straight face. That made Harry laugh even harder. Ron and Hermione had by now abandoned all pretenses and had joined Harry and Draco, Hermione using her's and Ron's cauldron for support and Ron leaning against a chair. Most of the class had by now joined in, especially the Gryffindors. McGonagall turned to the Headmaster for help.

"Okay, everyone calm down. Professor McGonagall, please take Severus to Madam Pomfrey. He may need his memory altered, because I don't want him to remember this incident."

"Yes, Headmaster." Professor McGonagall magicked a stretcher for Snape and took him out of the classroom. Professor Dumbledore stayed behind.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. I would advise you to keep your relationship out of this classroom. I daresay that Severus fainted because he is not used to such displays of affection. Is that clear?" Even though Dumbledore was lecturing them, a twinkle in his eye told them that he found it funny.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, sorry Sir," said a now red-faced Draco. Ron and Hermione only nodded their heads in agreement. The rest of the class apologized for laughing, some still not able to speak. Dumbledore seemed satisfied, so he started to walk out of the classroom. At the last minute, he turned around.

"You may all leave because I highly doubt that your teacher will be back for this class." Everyone gathered their stuff and filed out of the classroom.

"Well, that was interesting," said Ron, still chuckling.

"He may be my Head of House, but I agree with you. That was pretty darn hilarious," said Draco with a smile.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't sat on my lap. You could've given him heart failure," scolded Harry, even though he was smiling. "Although, that might not be a bad thing," he added in an undertone.

"Oh, come on, Harry. You know you enjoyed that," said Ron with a smirk.

"Oh, leave Harry alone, Ron. He's just teasing his boyfriend," said Hermione.

"What? I'm not allowed to make fun of my best friend anymore?"

"Oh, give him a break, Hermione. Let him have some fun. Besides, I'm starting to enjoy this conversation," added Draco.

"You would," said Harry.

"Harry, behave yourself. If you don't, there'll be no sex for a week."

"Draco!" Ron and Hermione started to laugh.

"Behave...yourself...Harry. I think...your boyfriend...is serious," said Ron, laughing in between.

"Draco, really. Do you have to broadcast everything so loud? Do you want to give another teacher heart failure?" Draco smiled and leaned against the wall that was currently holding Ron and Hermione up.

"Draco, you'd better stop. You're going to kill my friends."

"Oh, they'll be fine," purred Draco, knowing that his tone of voice would drive Harry crazy.

"Don't do that, Draco! You know I can't handle that," said Harry.

"Harry, I think your "kitten" is trying to tell you something," said Ron, trying to calm down.

"My kitten? Oh please," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, you're no fun, Harry," whined Draco, pretending to pout. "You seemed to enjoy it on Saturday." That comment did not help Ron in the least bit because he started laughing all over again. Hermione had finally calmed down enough to stand up, but she was still giggling.

"Draco," warned Harry.

"Harry, you're being mean. Apologize to your boyfriend before he decides to leave," said Hermione. Harry stepped toward Draco and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Draco. My sexy kitten," he whispered so low that only Draco could hear him. Draco smirked.

"Okay, you three. It's time to go to lunch. Get up, Ron," added Hermione, giving Ron a playful kick in the you-know-what.

"Hey! That wasn't nice, Hermione," said Ron, grimacing.

"Well, get up off the floor, then." Ron stood up and limped all the way to the Great Hall.

"Hermione, look at Snape!" said Ron. Hermione and Harry followed his gaze and saw that Snape had a blank look on his face.

"Obviously, something really bad happened to him," said Fred, who hadn't seen what had happened. (A/N: Yes, the twins are still here! All hail the twins!)

"Oh, maybe he's just having a bad day," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

"Harry!" At that, Harry turned around.

"What is it, Draco?"

"Do we have homework in Potions?"

"I don't know. Hermione?"

"Don't look at me! I'm as lost as you are. I'd ask Ron, but he's as absent-minded as you are," she said.

"Hey!"

"She does have a point, Ron. We don't always pay attention to homework assignments."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Well, I'm done, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, Harry."

"See ya, mate." Harry stood up and left the Great Hall. A few minutes later, Draco left. As Harry was walking down the hall, he felt someone take his hand.

"Hey love. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just figured that I'd walk with you. Is that okay, Harry?"

"Yes, my sexy kitten."

"I love you, my Harry."

"I love you, my Draco."

"You know, this arrangement is going to be even more difficult."

"What do you mean, love?"

"Well, we only get three nights together."

"Did I affect you that much?" asked Harry teasingly. Draco threw his head back and laughed.

"Well, as a matter of fact, you did. You're very addicting, you know." Harry gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Am I, now? Well, that's nice to know. Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome, Harry," said Draco with a bow. Harry smiled and hit Draco playfully over the head with his notebook.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Yes, and I'm proud of it too. Does it bother you?"

"Maybe it does and maybe it doesn't. You just keep thinking whatever you think it is, because I'm not gonna tell you." At the sound of approaching footsteps, Harry stopped walking and turned around.

"Ah, just the people that I was looking for," said Dumbledore.

"Hello, Headmaster," drawled Draco. Harry smacked him with his notebook again. "Sorry, Sir," said Draco, rubbing the back of his head.

"Quite all right. Now, I wanted to talk to the two of you about something. Now, what was it? Ah, yes, I remember. Since the two of you are practically attached to each other, I thought of a way to put you in the same room without changing what House you're in. Since I don't like to use the towers for the Head Boys and Girls, I felt that I could let the two of you use it. Is that all right with the two of you?"

"Yes, Sir, but how are you going to explain this? I'm not a Head Boy, and you said yourself that you don't use it," said Harry.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It doesn't matter, anyway. Your relationship isn't exactly a secret anymore, you know. You wanted it to be, so naturally the whole school knows. The password's "Celtic Knot"." With that, Dumbledore turned around and walked off. Draco and Harry stood in complete silence for five minutes before they said anything.

"You know, I always knew that he was off his rocker. I just never knew how far off he really was," said Draco.

"Well, I suppose we'd better check this place out. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Yeah, I think so. Come on, we'd better go before we're late to our next class."

"Okay." They walked to their next class, which they happened to have together, hand in hand.

"You know, even if he is off his rocker, you gotta admit that he does think of some good ideas once in awhile," said Harry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's just hope that this is one of 'em."

Okay, so what did you think? I don't have anything special to offer to my reviewers as of right now, so I do apologize. I hope that I don't take too long updating, but I can't make any promises. Please RR! Bai-bai!


	7. Seasons May Come, Seasons May Go, But My...

**Angels and Dragons, Chapter Seven: "Seasons May Come,..."**

**Summary:** Harry and Draco have now established a relationship, sort of, and now they have to deal with living together. With none of their classmates around. What's gonna happen? Read on to find out!

**Rating:** R

**Legal Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em, and never will, so please do not sue me. I do, however, own this story, so there will be no copying!

Okay, enough with the formalities! Hello to my faithful fans! It is I, Ryo-sama, bringing you the next installment of my story. An explanation is needed: Regarding the minor detail about Ron and Harry being mad at each other in chapter 5, and then being friends again in 6, I became lazy when I started writing this story, by hand, last year before summer vacation and forgot to add that. I felt that it was not crucial enough to the story and therefore did not write it. For those of you that were a little confused by this, I do apologize. Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me, and to my new reviewers, a warm welcome to you! I promise I'm not as flighty as I seem. Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 7: "Seasons May Come, Seasons May Go, But My Feelings Will Never Change"**

"Oh, that is so sweet!"

"Oh, gag me." Smack! "Ow, what gives, 'Mione?"

"Behave, Ron. I think it's sweet that Harry and Draco get to live in the same area without causing a big scene."

"Um, no offense, but don't you think it will cause a scene? I mean, think about it. Harry and Draco moving into a tower that's never used? That in itself will draw attention."

"Ron, stop being such a downer. Harry and I will be able to handle anything that comes our way, won't we Harry?"

"Yes, we will. Quit worrying so much, Ron."

"I'm not worrying, I'm just stating the obvious. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, but you do need to calm down. Nobody's going to attack us, and if they do, I have the perfect way to get even with them," said Harry with a kind of evil grin on his face.

"Really? What?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a whole bunch of pranks and jokes that I can pull on people. All I need is to get Fred and George to make a couple of things and I'm all set."

"Harry, you're insane. But I guess that's why you're our friend," said Ron.

"Thanks, I think," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Harry, I'm being serious."

"Okay, okay. I believe you."

"Come on, Harry. Let's get out of here," said Draco, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, please," said Ron, rolling his eyes. Harry hit him with his notebook. Then he rose up off the ground and held out his hand to help his boyfriend up off the ground. They had been enjoying the outdoors because they had finished their classes for the day. They had their bags with them to do their homework, but they hadn't done much.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast,' said Harry. He caught Draco's hand in his and they walked to the Tower, which was in the same area as the Gryffindor Tower. When they reached the top of the stairs where the entrance to the Tower was, they both stood there, staring at the portrait covering the entrance. They slowly turned to face each other.

"Do you remember what the password is?" they asked at the same time. They both laughed.

"I guess we're both absent-minded," said Harry, chuckling to himself.

"I guess so," said Draco with a sheepish grin.

"Come on, I don't have all day, you know," said the redhead in the picture. Harry looked at the portrait, then his eyes lit up.

"Oh, I remember! Celtic Knot," said Harry. The portrait swung open, revealing a Common Room similar to the one in Gryffindor Tower. (A/N: Their stuff has been brought to the Tower already, and they each have their own room. Carry on!)

"So, Harry. What do you want to do?" asked Draco, with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm beat. I was thinking of taking a shower and then going to bed. Why?" Harry asked, pretending to be confused. Draco put on a hurt expression.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," mumbled Draco as he walked up the stairs to where his room was. (A/N: Yes, they know where their rooms are. Carry on!)

"Hmm. Damn!" Harry hurried after Draco. He found Draco sitting on his bed with tears running down his face. 'Damn, now look at what I've done,' thought Harry. (A/N: Enter a very hormonal Draco Malfoy! Carry on!)

"Draco, love. Please, look at me." At the sound of his boyfriend's voice, Draco lifted his head. "Oh God, baby. I'm so sorry. I was only teasing. I know that it was mean, but please forgive me. Please," pleaded Harry. Draco shrugged off the hand that Harry had gently placed on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Harry."

"Draco, don't do this. You're acting like an idiot and a girl, and it doesn't suit you," growled Harry. (A/N: Wrong thing to say!) At that comment, Draco slapped Harry. Harry stepped back, stunned.

"Get out of my room!" shouted Draco, emphasizing every word.

"Fine, I'll leave." With that, Harry turned around and walked to his room to get what he'd need to take a shower. Harry then went into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. He put his dirty clothes in the basket and stepped under the water, letting it wash over him. The water felt good, and it cooled both him and his temper down.

"Harry?" came a timid voice that sounded so unlike Draco and yet so much like him. Even though his cheek still stung, Harry knew that he couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend for long.

"What is it, Draco?"

"I'm sorry for what I said. Please, forgive me."

"I don't know, Draco. That hurt, and in more ways than one."

"I know, and I am so sorry. Will you at least show me that you're looking at me?"

"Draco, I'm in the shower. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, Harry. God, this is so confusing! I wish I could go back and change what I did. If I could, I would, Harry. Please forgive me! Please!" begged Draco, his voice cracking. Harry slid the door open a little ways to see Draco with tears rolling down his face. At the sight of it, Harry's heart was wrenched out.

"Well, Draco, I would come out, but I'm kind of unable to at the moment." Draco laughed.

"Oh, come on Harry. I've seen you naked before. It's nothing new to me."

"Still, it's embarrassing." Draco closed the distance between them and pulled Harry out of the shower. Harry gasped, but then wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"You can join me if you want to," whispered Harry, stepping back into the shower. Harry smiled when he felt Draco's arms wind around his waist.

"I love you, Harry. You already knew that though, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I just like hearing you say it," said Harry, smiling. Draco just smiled and nuzzled Harry's neck.

"I could really get used to this. If somebody had told me last year that I would end up being Draco Malfoy's lover, I would have told that person that they were crazy." Draco threw his head back and laughed.

"I guess you're right, but that is pretty funny. I would have probably told that person the same thing, though. Even though I started to like you last year, I still would have thought it very unlikely that we'd be together. Especially since you'd lost the only person who could've been considered your family."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, I would've thought that a boyfriend would be the last thing that you needed. What I mean is that changing sexual preferences while you're grieving isn't always the best thing to do. I am glad, though, that you gave me a chance this year."

"Thanks, Draco. Even though that isn't the best way to word it, I do understand what you're trying to say, and it means a lot to me that you would care so much about my feelings."

"You are welcome, my green-eyed beauty," Draco whispered. He gave Harry a protective squeeze and rested his head in its previous position.

"Come on, Draco. We need to get out."

"Aw, but I don't wanna," whined Draco. Harry tried to untangle himself from Draco's very tight embrace. After a slight struggle, Harry finally won. Harry had brought his pj bottoms only because he didn't feel like wearing a shirt. He noticed that Draco hadn't brought any clothes, which caused Harry to smile.

"Draco, you do realize that you forgot to bring your pajamas, right? Judging by the look on your face," said Harry, laughing, "I'll take that as a no." Draco threw a washcloth at Harry, who was too busy laughing to dodge it, so he got hit in the face.

"Well, don't just stand there laughing! Go get 'em for me. You know where I keep 'em."

"Oh, come on, Draco. I've never known you to be modest. Why start now?" said Harry, still laughing. Draco growled.

"Harry," he said threateningly.

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses, love," Harry said, smiling. He left the room and returned momentarily with boxers and pajama bottoms.

"Thank you, love," said Draco.

"Don't mention it. I still don't see why you'd mind, though. I've seen you naked. It's nothing new to me. Besides, nobody else is going to see besides me," Harry added. Draco smacked him playfully on the butt with his towel. Harry laughed.

"Keep going, buddy, and you'll find out what it feels like to be in the doghouse." Harry pretended to pout.

"Aw, you're no fun at all, Draco. You're still beautiful to me, no matter whether you're dressed or not." Draco stood in front of Harry for a minute, then grabbed hold of him and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry moaned as Draco pulled him even closer. Without breaking the kiss, they somehow managed to make it to Draco's bed without falling over something. Draco shoved Harry onto the bed and pinned him down.

"So, do you want to be on top this time, my green-eyed beauty?" asked Draco, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Harry contemplated answering, but instead flipped Draco on his back and kissed him feverishly. Draco smiled.

"Answer your question, love?"

"Yes. My Harry," whispered Draco.

"My Draco," whispered Harry, staring into the silver-blue eyes of his lover.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" asked Draco.

"Not recently, but I'll let it slip," replied Harry, smiling. Draco took the opportunity to place a kiss on a very sensitive spot on Harry's neck. Harry moaned, reeling from the attention. Then he started leaving little kisses on Draco's neck, stopping every once in a while to mark a sensitive spot. As he continued slowly down Draco's neck, Draco slid his hands down the tan, lithe figure of his boyfriend. They stayed in this position, each exploring the other, without once thinking of the danger they might soon be in.

Yes, I know. I left you hanging, but sometimes it works better that way. Like I mentioned before, I wrote this a while back on paper, and as I type each chapter, I look for mistakes or better ways to word little things. Please tell me what you think, and remember: if you flame me, I will be forced to take drastic measures. Carry on!


	8. Darkness Falls

**Angels and Dragons, Chapter Eight: "Darkness Falls"**

**Summary:** Well, this is a Harry/Draco, so if that bothers you, don't read it. But if you've gotten this far without realizing what it is, then maybe you should actually read the story. Anyway, what happens when Lucius shows up at Hogwarts? Answer: A big mess and a battle of sorts.

**Legal Disclaimer:** Well, I own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. (Long extended silence) Just kidding! I'll leave that privilege to Mrs. Rowling. I do, however, own this story, so deal with it.

Okay, enough of that. Hello once again to all of my faithful fans! This is Ryo-sama once again with another chapter. I am glad that everybody so far has liked my last chapter, despite the fact that Draco is _very_ out of character. That's my privilege as a fanfic writer, so...Anywho, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Eight: "Darkness Falls"**

As the sun rose, Harry stirred slightly, but did not wish to get up. He was still half-asleep when a pillow came down on him. Harry jumped and sat up. Draco was standing next to the bed, fully dressed, and laughing.

"Sorry, baby. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Like hell you didn't. What's the big idea?"

"Well, duh! It's morning, sleepyhead."

"I can see that! It's a Saturday, Draco. I was hoping to sleep in."

"Nope. I can't allow that."

"Why not?"

"Because Dumbledore wants to see us. He said it was urgent."

"When Dumbledore says something's urgent, something must be really wrong," said Harry. He scrambled out of bed and hurriedly put his clothes on. Then he grabbed Draco's hand and they walked down two empty corridors (A/N: Are there no people in this school, or are there so many corridors that half of them don't get used?)to Dumbledore's office. He must've told his gargoyle to watch for them because they didn't even say a password and it moved, revealing the spiral staircase. The two lovers walked up the staircase and stopped outside of Dumbledore's office. Harry raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in," came a voice on the other side, but it wasn't Dumbledore's. It wasn't even a man's voice! When Harry opened the door, the sight that greeted him made him sway on the spot. Not only was the Order of the Phoenix in Dumbledore's office, but Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were there too. Apparently Draco was shocked too, because he was standing behind Harry, not moving.

"Ah, hello Harry. Hello, Mr. Malfoy," said Tonks, the owner of the female voice who had told them to enter. Today, Tonks' hair was two colors, her usual bubble-gum pink and lavender. Mad Eye acknowledged Harry with a slight nod of his head. Lupin smiled warmly at Harry and Draco. McGonagall and Snape stood on either side of the Malfoys, wands out. Same with Kingsley, Elphias Doge, Diggle, Emmeline Vance, and Hestia Jones. One of the new Azkaban guards was there too, since the dementors weren't following orders given by the Ministry anymore. Most of them were destroyed in Harry's sixth year, along with Lord Moldy Shorts, when Harry performed Avada Kedavra on him and destroyed Riddle Manor.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Well, these two idiots insisted on seeing their son, so we brought them. They put up quite a fight in the beginning, trying to get away, but after four Stunning Spells, they calmed down," said Kingsley.

"What does this have to do with Harry?" whispered Draco.

"Well, they..."started Lupin, but Lucius cut him off.

"You're disowned, boy. You insist on being involved with Potter, so we've decided that you have a choice: you either..."

"I don't care what you have to say, I'm not listening to you! I'm staying with Harry, and that's final!" To prove his point, he put his arms around Harry and held him close. Lucius looked menacingly at Harry, then at the guards standing around him and his wife. Narcissa looked at her son, then turned to her husband. Without saying a word, she punched him.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't gotten involved with that freak, my son wouldn't have grown up resenting me! I hate you!" she screamed. The guards raised their wands, but Harry stepped forward.

"Wait. Put down your wands." Draco stepped out from behind Harry and walked slowly toward his mother.

"Mom? Mom, I don't resent you," he said quietly, tears streaming down his face. Narcissa smiled, then stepped back, because the guards still had their wands raised.

"For goodness sake, put down your wands! If you want to point them at someone, point them at him, but don't point them so that my boyfriend is in the line of fire," said Harry, furious. The guards all pointed their wands at Lucius, who was still on the ground. Draco glanced at Harry, then took another step toward his mother, who looked like she wanted to hug both her son and Harry, but was unsure of whether or not she was allowed to.

"Harry, come here please," said Dumbledore, who'd been silent until now.

"What is it, Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"You are in charge of what they do to the Malfoys, Harry. You do know that, right?" When Harry nodded, Dumbledore continued. "You get to say how they are treated and what they can and cannot do. Your choice," he added. For a minute, Harry was confused, but then he realized what Dumbledore was getting at.

"Harry Potter?" At the mention of his name, Harry turned around. He saw that it was Narcissa who was speaking.

"Yes?"

"May I please speak to you?"

"Yes. What is it?" Silent tears were slowly sliding down her face.

"No amount of apologizing can make up for what I have done to people, so I won't try to. All I ask is that I be allowed to hug my son." Harry knew that, no matter what she'd done in the past, he could not find any reason that he had to be angry at her, so he smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you," she said. She stepped forward and hugged her son close. Draco looked over at his boyfriend and caught his eye. He smiled at Harry, as if to say, "Thank you." Harry smiled back. Narcissa saw this small gesture and smiled too.

"I wish to thank you, Harry Potter, for making my son so happy. It means a lot to me, even if my husband acts like a jerk." Harry smiled and bowed.

"Ahem, excuse me, Albus, but I need to take these two back to Azkaban. Their time is up," said the Azkaban guard, who was a wizard dressed in purple.

"Very well then." Narcissa hugged her son tightly and whispered something in his ear. He laughed, which caused her to smile. She then turned to Harry, smiled, then bowed. Harry stepped forward and held out his hand. She smiled and gently shook it. (A/N: If Narcissa is out of character, too bad. This is my story and I chose to do it my way.)

"Thank you again for making my son so happy." In an undertone, she added, "If you ever decide that you want to marry him, you have my consent, approval, and best wishes. I may not see you again except in the newspaper, so you take care of yourself, you hear?" Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"I will. Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy," he said with a bow.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter." With that, the guard left, except for Lupin and Tonks.

"We'll be back momentarily, Albus," said McGonagall. Dumbledore nodded his head. When they had left, Dumbledore shut the door with a flick of his wand.

"What did your mom say to you that made you laugh, Draco?" asked Harry.

"She told me that she'd always love me, that she approved of our relationship, and that my father might not be alive for much longer if he kept acting up." Harry laughed. "Oh, and she said that she wouldn't allow him to disown me."

"Harry, you are the oddest person I know. Why did you ask us not to point our wands at Narcissa if your boyfriend wasn't even in the way? It doesn't make sense," said Lupin.

"I believe that Harry didn't feel that Narcissa Malfoy posed any kind of threat to us. Am I right, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. Narcissa isn't as dangerous as Lucius is. Plus, I don't trust Lucius at all, so he needed the extra wands pointed at him, just in case."

"Harry's right. Lucius Malfoy's criminal record is far longer than his wife's. the only reason she was arrested was because she went crazy."

"What do you mean, Tonks?" asked Harry.

"What she means is that Narcissa started throwing things at us and Lucius because Lucius was trying to kill us and we were trying to Stun him. Most of our spells kept going toward her, so she was trying to protect herself without the use of her wand," said Lupin.

"How long will she be in for?" asked Draco quietly.

"Six months, tops," said Tonks. Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion not far off. Everyone rushed out of Dumbledore's office and into the corridor to see Lucius with a wand in his hand and all of his guards, and his wife, on the ground.

"I don't care what happens to me, I will not allow you to be in any sort of relationship with Potter. _Crucio_!" The spell hit Draco, who dropped to the floor screaming. Lupin and Tonks raised their wands, but Lucius was faster. "_Crucio_!" Before he could turn the wand on Dumbledore or Harry, Harry raised his wand and shouted, "_Stupefy_!" It almost hit Lucius, but he dodged it.

"_Stupefy_!" Lucius' aim was off, and the spell hit his son, who'd just stood up. Draco swayed, then crumpled. Harry turned and faced Lucius, furious.

"_Crucio_!" he screamed. The spell hit Lucius, who instantly dropped on his knees, screaming. Before the effects of the spell wore off, Harry aimed his wand at Lucius again. "_Stupefy_!" Lucius was out cold. Harry put his wand away and stepped toward Tonks, who was stirring, but Dumbledore stopped him. Tonks appeared to be fine, but was still in pain.

"I think you should leave this to Madam Pomfrey. Please go get her." Instead of walking, Harry disappeared in a flash of blue light; he had become a very powerful wizard since the defeat of Lord Moldy Shorts.

"Oh my! What the...oh, it's you. What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" asked a very shocked Madam Pomfrey.

"A whole group of people who are either Stunned or have been hit by the Cruciatus Curse are in front of Dumbledore's office."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say..."

"Yes, I did." With that, he put his hand around her wrist and they were transported to the spot. Madam pomfrey looked at the scene in front of her. Tonks and Lupin were now sitting up. Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and Mad-Eye were still out. Snape, McGonagall, Kingsley, Diggle, Elphias, Emmeline, and Hestia were sitting up with some difficulty, so it looked like they'd all been hit with the Cruciatus Curse too.

"Oh dear. What in the world is going on? How did this happen? And why are the Malfoys and one of the Azkaban guards here?" The Azkaban guard was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Well, you've answered part of your own question. Lucius Malfoy is what happened here. He came to see his son, so that's why the guard is here," said Dumbledore.

"I would assume that he attacked all of these people, including his wife and son?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ow. I hate that curse," said Tonks.

"Are you all right, Tonks?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"How 'bout you, Professor Lupin?"

"I'll be fine, Harry. I've had worse pain than this."

"Oh, Harry?" whispered a voice behind him. He turned around to find his boyfriend sitting up slowly.

"Draco! Are you all right?"

"Well, I will be. I think. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"How about Tonks and Lupin and my mom and the others?"

"Well, Tonks and Lupin are fine. Your mom and dad are still out. So is Mad-Eye. Everyone else appears to be fine."

"Sick, sadistic bastard! I hope you gave him a taste of his own medicine before you Stunned him." Harry laughed.

"Draco, you should watch your language. You're around the Headmaster and two teachers, who could easily take points away and give you a detention."

"Oh, I don't care." He pulled Harry to him and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"You're impossible, Draco Malfoy."

"You still love me though, don't you?"

"You already know the answer to that, Draco. Do you even have to ask?"

"I can never be too sure," Draco replied with a smile. Harry shook his head.

"Well, I do believe that the first thing to do is get all of these people down to the Infirmary. First things first, though. Could I possibly get somebody to help me get this guard off the ceiling?"asked Madam Pomfrey.

Well, I'm done with this chapter. Finally! What do you think of it? I personally enjoy what happened to the Azkaban guard and how Harry took down Lucius. Lucius creeps me out, and I had to do something funny, so the guard was what I came up with. Please R & R! Bye until next time!


	9. Full Force

**Angels and Dragons, Chapter Nine: "Full Force"**

**Legal Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em, and I probably never will, so it's a good thing I can create stories about 'em. Do not sue me for using these characters and for putting them in the situation that I have. I do own this story, so there will be no copying.

Okay, enough of that stuff. Down to business. Hello to my loyal fan base, and to all of you new people who may not know me, my name is Ryo-sama. In case you couldn't tell from the last chapter, I love making characters out-of-character, and I try to add a little bit of comedy to my stories. Well, enough of that. Onward to the next installment!

**Chapter Nine: "Full Force"**

It had been a month since the attack, and Draco was still showing signs that it had affected him more than he let on. Harry didn't know how to help him, except to just be there for him. Ron and Hermione were a great help, too. They all three tried their hardest to stay off the subject and cheer Draco up as best as they could. Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye all continued to drop by the school to say hi to Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred, and George (Fred and George weren't going to school anymore of course, but they continued to keep up with everybody and dropped by every once in awhile.)

"Hey, Potter. How've you been holding up?" asked Moody on one of his visits.

"I'm holding up, but I'm not quite sure about Draco."

"I think Malfoy'll be all right. He just needs a little time and comfort."

"Thanks."

"Cheer up, Harry. I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, he's your boyfriend and you're always there for him," said Tonks.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I'll see you around," said Harry, hurrying toward the Tower to find Draco. Draco was in the Tower, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Draco, love, can I do anything for you?" Harry whispered. All Draco could manage was a slight shake of his head. Harry knelt beside him, but Draco turned away. Harry reached out and pulled Draco to him, not caring if Draco tried to pull away.

"Please don't push me away, love. I can't stand to see you like this. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just wanted to deal with my problems alone."

"But you're not alone, Draco. Not now, and not ever. I made a promise to you to always be with you, and I intend to keep it."

"Thank you, Harry," whispered Draco, leaning against his angel. They remained in this position for some time. Then Draco moved his head so that he was facing Harry, who was fidgeting slightly. Draco looked at him questioningly.

"My leg fell asleep," said Harry. Draco laughed. "Laugh it up, golden boy." Draco stopped laughing.

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"With what? Oh, you mean the 'golden boy' thing? I don't know," he said with a shrug.

"You're something else, Harry Potter," said Draco, shaking his head.

"Why thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hey, isn't that you owl, Harry?" asked Draco, looking over at the open window.

"Hedwig! What're you doing here?" He pulled the note off of her leg. Hedwig hooted, nipped his finger affectionately, and flew off. Harry opened the letter and read it. As he read it, a smile slowly appeared across his face.

"What is it, Harry? Who's it from?"

"Your mother."

"What?" Harry laughed and handed the letter to a very shocked Draco. Draco took it and read it, then he too smiled.

"My mother's a funny person. Only she would write to you and tell you to hurry up and ask me to marry you." (A/N: Don't ask me why I've switched to the topic of marriage so quickly. I thought it was sweet, and that's all I can say in my defense.)

"Well, at least she's honest," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"How come my mother is corresponding with you anyway?" asked Draco, raising his eyebrows.

"She's just checking to see how you're doing. She wrote to me and asked me to keep her updated on how you're doing."

"Oh, okay."

"You don't mind, do you, love?"

"Not at all, my angel." Harry smiled at being called Draco's "angel."

"My silver-blue eyed vision of beauty," said Harry, hugging Draco.

"You come up with some strange nicknames for me, you know that? And I'm sorry I've been so down lately. I shouldn't have been ignoring you. Do you forgive me, angel?"

"Of course, Draco. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you for always being there for me when I need you most. You're always being so caring, even when I ignore you. I want to make it up to you somehow. How can I?"

"You don't have..."

"I know I don't, but I want to. It seems so unfair that you always do things for me and I've never done anything for you."

"Yes you have, Draco. You love me, and that's enough. I do things for you because I can, not because I expect you to do something for me."

"Well, I appreciate it, but I want to give you something in return. I guess I'll have to think about it first before I do anything."

"You're weird, you know that?" said Harry, shaking his head. Draco just smiled. After a few minutes of silence, Draco stood up, then held his hand out to Harry. Harry smiled and took hold of Draco's hand.

"I think we'd better go, Harry. My stomach says it's time for supper."

"All right. Let's go." Harry gave Draco's hand a playful squeeze, but didn't let go. Draco smiled, and as they reached the bottom of the staircase they used to get to their rooms, Draco gently kissed Harry, causing several students to stop and stare.

"Draco, you're gonna scare all of the younger students. Stop doing things like that," scolded Harry in a hushed voice, but he still smiled.

"Aw, you're no fun Harry. Why can't I show my affection?" whined Draco, knowing that Harry might smack him on the head for whining. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're hopeless, Draco Malfoy. But I guess you already knew that, huh?"

"Yep. I enjoy scaring the little kids, though. It's more fun," purred Draco.

"Draco," warned Harry. Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. They entered the Great Hall, holding hands and smiling. A few of the students stopped talking to watch them, but most didn't seem to mind anymore.

"Hi, Harry! Hi, Draco! How are you doing?" asked Hermione as they approached where she was sitting. Ron looked up from his plate long enough to wave, and then went back to stuffing his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I see that your boyfriend is enjoying himself too. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but whatever," said Draco.

"I'm doing fine, Hermione. Draco seems to be returning to his normal self now. He was enjoying scaring the younger students as we were walking."

"Well, at least he's in a good mood, Harry. It looks like Lupin, Tonks, and Moody are staying at Hogwarts tonight," Hermione added, motioning to the teachers' table. Harry and Draco saw the three of them sitting between Dumbledore and McGonagall. Tonks had changed her hair to lavender, which wasn't too bad, but some of the other teachers still didn't seem to approve of her hair color. She caught sight of Harry, Draco, and Hermione looking and changed her hair to bubblegum pink, just to get them to laugh. Two of the teachers, Professors Flitwick and Sprout, fell out of their chairs, Snape sneered, and the others either smiled or pretended not to notice. Some of the students smiled, but the majority hadn't seen what had caused Flitwick and Sprout to fall out of their chairs, so they just sat in their seats looking confused. Harry, Draco, and Hermione were trying not to laugh out loud, but they were having difficulties. Lupin said something to Dumbledore, then stood up and started to walk toward Harry and Draco, who were still standing and talking with Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione. Hello, Harry, Draco. How are you?" asked Lupin, directing his question at Draco.

"I'm fine, sir."

"Good. I was wondering if, after supper, the two of you would mind staying behind. I believe that what we have to say might interest you. Also, if Hermione and the Weasleys would like to stay, they may. You might want to start eating, because if you don't, I daresay Ron will eat it all," added Lupin with a laugh. At the mention of his name, Ron looked up, prompting a round of laughter from everyone who'd heard what Lupin had said.

"Remus, would it be okay if Neville stayed behind too?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

"Of course. I think he'll find this fascinating as well," added Lupin as he walked back to the teachers' table.

"I wonder what it is that could be so fascinating," said Hermione.

"I don't know, but I guess we'd better eat, huh Harry?" said Draco, squeezing Harry's hand before walking over to the Slytherin table. Harry smiled and sat down next to Hermione.

"So, have you asked him yet, Harry?" whispered Hermione.

"No, I don't think I will until his mother is released," said Harry.

"But Harry, that won't be for another four or five months! Are you sure you want to wait that long just to ask him?" said Hermione, sounding shocked.

"I don't know yet." Hermione shook her head. Harry turned his attention toward the three guests and smiled. Even though they weren't really his family, they had become like a family ever since they got him out of the Dursleys' house last year. He had remained with the Weasleys, but he was more connected to the others in the Order. Harry wasn't sure why, but it was probably because his parents had been involved in it originally. Even though Lord Moldy Shorts was gone, his followers still existed, and a lot of them were still at large. Harry hoped that the Order could catch them so that nobody else died.

"Harry, are you all right? You seem to be out of it," said Hermione, sounding concerned. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I was just thinking."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"Ron, if you eat anymore food, you're not going to be able to leave this table," Harry said.

"Aw, come on, mate. I'm just hungry," whined Ron. Hermione smacked him upside the head.

"Don't whine, Ron. You've had enough to eat, now let everybody else have some food," said Hermione.

"Hey Harry, why are we here?" asked Neville quietly.

"Remus said that he had something to say that might be of interest to us," said Hermione, who was still sitting next to Ron. The rest of the Weasleys, including the twins (who were still hanging around), sat on either side of them. Harry was sitting between Neville and Draco, watching the teachers, who all seemed to be hanging around, waiting to hear what was going to be said.

"Oh, okay. Why would it interest us?" asked Neville.

"I'm not sure," replied Harry. At that point, the Headmaster cleared his throat, so they quieted down to listen.

"As you know, the Order has been trying to capture the remaining Death Eaters that escaped from Azkaban. We've managed to get most of them, but the Lestranges are the last ones walking free." At this, Neville stiffened next to Harry. Harry looked around at the others, then looked at Dumbledore and stood. Dumbledore acknowledged him, so Harry spoke.

"Do we have any idea as to where they are?" asked Harry through clenched teeth.

"As a matter of fact, we do. They've been spotted, only once, in London, where they used to live," said Mad Eye.

"Are they...have they killed or tortured anybody?" whispered Hermione.

"No, not yet. We're hoping to catch them before they do. From what I've heard from Kingsley, the Ministry isn't going to do anything about them unless they start attacking, but by then it'll be too late to stop them. That's where everybody here comes in," said Lupin.

"What do you mean, Remus?" asked Draco.

"What I mean, Draco, is that all of you can help us capture them. All of you have been affected by the Lestranges, and you know what they're capable of doing. Plus, you know quite a few curses that have proved very effective. It seems crazy, but we've all discussed it," said Tonks, indicating everyone at the table, "And we think that you'll be able to help us. Do you want to?" Harry glanced at Draco and Neville, who both nodded and stood up with him. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all stood up.

"I guess that means we'll all help," said Harry with a smile.

"Good. Let's go, then. Which teachers will agree to stay here and try to keep the school under control?" asked Dumbledore. The only teachers who did not raise their hands were McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid. (A/N: Yes, he's a teacher; no I don't know why, so please do not ask. Carry on!)

"Okay, then. I know that we'll be short on teachers, and it won't be long before the Ministry hears of this, but try to keep the students from saying anything to their families. If necessary, keep them in their dorms," said Dumbledore. Harry stood up and walked over to Tonks, who had stood up and seemed to want to talk to Harry.

"Tonks, are any of the other members of the Order joining us?" he asked in a hushed tone. Tonks smiled and shook her head.

"If any of the others joined us, it would look too suspicious, and the Ministry would investigate sooner than we want them to. That's why we need you. The ministry won't know which students have left the school right away, so it's easier to do. Besides, the eight of you are the most capable and highest ranking students here," she added with a wink. Harry smiled.

"Okay then, let's get moving so as to avoid being seen by any of the students," said Dumbledore, motioning for the group to follow him as he left the Great Hall.

Okay, so what did you think? Yes, I know: it's a cliff hanger. I didn't do it on purpose in this story, but that's what happens sometimes. Please R&R! Bye for now!


	10. Stay With Me Forever

**Angels and Dragons, Chapter Ten: "Stay With Me Forever"**

**Summary:** The brigade has arrived! What will happen? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:** don't own 'em, not making a profit off of 'em. Please do not sue. Thank you!

Okay, once again I am back with another chapter! Did you miss me? Oh come on, you know you did. Well, keep up with the nice reviews, and please feel free to leave any helpful criticisms in your reviews. But remember, if it's too harsh, I will send my editor after you. I mean it! On with the next chapter!

**Chapter Ten: "Stay With Me Forever"**

"Harry, do you have any idea as to what they want us to do?" asked Draco in a whisper.

"No, but whatever it is, I hope it means that we get to attack 'em, especially Bellatrix," added Harry. They walked on in silence. Even though most of them had passed the Apparating test, Ginny wasn't old enough to take it, so they had to use other methods to reach their destination. The Floo Network was being watched, and using a Portkey was also out of the question, since that was controlled by the Ministry also.

"Are you all right back there?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, we're fine, but how much farther do we have to walk? My feet are killing me," said Ginny.

"Not much farther, dear. You can hold out for a few more minutes, can't you?" asked Tonks. Ginny nodded. After ten more minutes of walking, Dumbledore, who was in front, stopped. He turned around to face everybody.

"Okay. The Lestranges were spotted in this area, which could mean anything, but from the clues we've gathered, they have taken up residence in their old place. What I'm going to need everybody to do is to have their wands out and be ready to aim a curse at them. Don't let them attack you, because that could be the mistake that costs you your life," he said. Everyone pulled out their wands. Harry stepped toward Dumbledore and asked him a question that only the two of them could hear. When Dumbledore nodded his head, Harry gave a solemn smile and walked back to his place next to Draco. Draco wanted to ask him what he'd asked Dumbledore, but thought better of it. The group stepped forward slowly and quietly. The house that they were apparently looking for came into view, because Dumbledore whispered, "Get ready." With wands raised, they surrounded the house. Using a spell, Flitwick "knocked" on the door in a certain way, which was probably a sign of some form for the Lestranges. As soon as the door opened and they could see that it was Bellatrix, Dumbledore shouted, "Now!" A chorus of curses came flying at Bellatrix and her husband, who'd come to see what was going on. The one that could be heard over the other curses was the Cruciatus Curse, sent at Bellatrix by Harry. (The answer to Draco's unasked question about what Harry had asked. Carry on!) Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex hit Rodolphus Lestrange, along with the Stunners sent by Fred, George, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Flitwick, Moody, Lupin, and Tonks used the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix and Rodolphus, but not before Bellatrix had been hit by another Bat Bogey Hex sent by Ginny, and five more Stunners, sent by Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Harry. The Lestranges tried to fight back, but their curses hadn't hit anybody because of the force of the ones aimed at them. (Plus, after being hit with six Stunners, I would hope that they couldn't do much damage.) Dumbledore stepped forward and examined them.

"Well, they won't be waking up for a little while. That was some curse you used, Ginny. It was very effective, too," he added with a smile.

"Thank you. It's been very successful against everybody I've ever used it on, too. Just ask Draco."

"Why?"

"I was on the receiving end of one of them once," Draco muttered. Harry started to laugh at the thought of it, but one look from Draco made him shut up right away.

"I take it you were told about this, Harry?" said Draco angrily.

"Yes, Ron told me. This was fifth year, correct?" Draco nodded, but didn't say anything. Lupin and Tonks looked like they were trying not to laugh, but were not succeeding. Fred and George were using each other to hold themselves up because they were laughing so hard. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Moody were busying themselves with picking up the Lestranges and putting them in chains. Hermione, Neville, and Ron were also helping so as not to be in the line of fire in case Draco decided to curse the ones who were laughing. Draco pointed his wand at Harry and told him to be quiet, which only made the others laugh harder. Draco threw his arms in the air. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and hugged him. At first Draco stiffened, but then he hugged Harry back.

"Well, I didn't realize that it would be so easy, but I am glad that you were all here. You can never tell what will happen, so it's always best to have a lot of people around when dealing with killers," said Dumbledore.

"What are we going to do with the Lestranges?" asked Hermione.

"Turn 'em over to the Azkaban guards, of course," said Moody.

"It's better to turn them over to the guards than directly to the Minister because..." started McGonagall, but Tonks interrupted her.

"Because he's a prat and doesn't know what he's doing," Tonks said angrily. Everyone, including McGonagall and Moody, laughed.

"Well, I suppose we'd better go, because otherwise we won't avoid the Minister. He might decide that today is his day to visit Azkaban," growled Moody.

"You're right, he might. Who's returning to Hogwarts and who's escorting these two idiots to Azkaban?" asked McGonagall, kicking the Lestranges.

"Well, I think that..." began Dumbledore, but Lupin stepped forward.

"Tonks and I'll make sure that Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Neville get back to school. The rest of you should escort those two to Azkaban. Is that okay, Albus?"

"Of course. Thank you, Remus. We'll see you all later," he added. With that, they hurried off. Lupin and Tonks turned to the others and smiled.

"Well, shall we? Only this time, I have a better suggestion than walking," said Tonks with a smile. She Disapparated and then, a few minutes later, Apparated next to Harry with ten broomsticks. She handed them out and then instructed them on what they were to do.

"Fly high enough so that nobody sees you. I don't want to be responsible for correcting the damage. Ready everybody?"

"Tonks, why don't we just Disillusion them? It'll be much easier," said Lupin.

"Okay. I didn't think of that." With that, they Disillusioned everyone. Hermione gasped when she saw what had happened. Everyone else's reaction was similar, except for Harry, Fred, and George, who'd all experienced it before.

"Fred, George, have you been Disillusioned before?" asked Lupin. They smiled.

"Yeah, Fred and I tried it on each other last year to see what would happen. It was pretty cool," added George.

"We did it in front of a painting in our house to spy on Mom once," explained Fred. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Well, that's not what you're supposed to use it for, but...," said Lupin with a smile.

"We'd never done it before either. We heard her coming and decided to try it," said George. Ginny giggled.

"Well, let's go. Mount your brooms, and when Remus gives the signal, follow him. Got it?" Everybody nodded their heads.

"Okay, now stay in single file. Let's go!" They all kicked off and rose up slowly, following Remus and Tonks. Harry felt like he was free again and decided to have some fun. He signaled to Draco, who smiled and nodded his head to say that he understood what Harry was going to do. Since they were last, they could fall behind a little and not get caught. Harry pulled a golf ball out of his pocket (I don't know why he was carrying one in his pocket, but anywho!) And tossed it to Draco, who made like he wasn't going for it, then did a small dive, caught it, and spiraled upward. He tossed it back to Harry, who caught it one-handed. This continued for a while, but then Lupin happened to glance back and see them.

"Harry, Draco! Quit playing around! You can do that after we return to Hogwarts. Maybe Dumbledore will let all eight of you have the day off, since tomorrow's Friday," he said with a smile.

"Okay," said Harry, pocketing the golf ball. When Lupin had turned around, he winked at Draco.

As they approached Hogwarts, Harry looked at Draco and smiled mischievously. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'll race you to the entrance," he whispered. Draco grinned.

"You're on, Potter." Without a word to the others, they both went into spectacular dives and increased their speed. They stayed neck and neck the whole way, neither one gaining the advantage. They pulled out of their dives and landed.

"That was fun! It's a shame nobody won," said Harry.

"Yeah, but that proves that we're both excellent flyers," said Draco.

"Nice flying, you two," said Lupin, who'd just landed next to them.

"Yes, that was excellent! Are all of the Quidditch players on your teams that good?" asked Tonks.

"No, I'm the only good player on my team. The rest are cheapskates and idiots," said Draco. As an afterthought, he said, "Now, on the other hand, the whole Gryffindor team has been excellent since I started coming here. I think that the best players, however, have been Harry, Fred, and George. Nobody's able to top them."

"Well, why don't you all show us your flying skills tomorrow? We'll speak to Albus and get the day off for you. Is that okay with you?" asked Lupin. Everyone said, "Yes!" as loud as they could without waking up the whole castle.

"Keep your voices down! Do you want the whole castle to know about this?" asked Lupin in a hushed voice.

"Sorry, Remus," said Harry.

"Yeah, sorry. We just haven't had the opportunity to fly in a while. We're not sure why, but they won't let us play Quidditch," said Draco.

"Quite all right. Just try to keep a low profile for now. Get yourselves to bed now, before we have anymore problems," whispered Tonks.

"Does the Headmaster want us to return to our dorms?" asked Ginny, sounding confused.

"I think so, but I'm not sure," said Lupin. At that moment, the rest of their group showed up, looking very angry.

"Let's get inside before the Minister and his idiots show up," said McGongall. Everyone turned around and hurried inside. Dumbledore, who was the last one in, closed the doors and flicked his wand. A bar appeared across the doors, which would make it hard for anyone to get in right away.

"What seems to be the problem, Albus?" asked Lupin. Dumbledore removed his glasses and cleaned them, then put them back on, before he answered.

"The guards said that they would have to alert the Minister and tell him who brought the Lestranges in. I'm having troubles believing that Fudge will want who captured the Lestranges to go public, though," he added.

"Why do you say that, Sir?" asked Hermione.

"Because, Hermione, he knows that it would take more than four wizards to capture the Lestranges, and if he found out who really did it, he'd flip. Am I right, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Yes, you are, Ginny. Fudge is no idiot, and he's bound to figure it out sometime. So, it's best if we keep a low profile for now. I need to go locate the other teachers and speak to them. You may have tomorrow off," added Dumbledore as an afterthought.

"Professor Dumbledore, would it help if you knew their location before you went looking for them?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry seemed to be searching for something, so he did not answer.

"Ah, here it is," he said. He had pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"Do you really want to be using that, Harry?" said Fred with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, don't you think that it's a little overboard" asked George, wearing the same expression as his brother.

"What is that, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Dumbledore. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the "piece of old parchment."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said. At once the map appeared. Lupin smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you've kept that, Harry," he said.

"Did you think that I'd get rid of it?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Nope, but I thought that it might've been confiscated again," he said.

"What is that, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry handed it to him. Dumbledore studied it and raised his eyebrows.

"Where did you get this, Harry?" asked McGongall. As an afterthought, she added, "What is it?"

"I do believe I can figure it out by reading the names on here," said Dumbledore with a smile. Fred and George just stood there looking dumbfounded. Everyone else looked confused, because they either didn't know what it was, or they weren't sure why Harry was showing it to him. Dumbledore looked at Lupin, who smiled.

"Guilty as charged, Albus," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Very clever. Of course, the four of you were always creating things. So let's see if I've got this figured out. Moony, that's easy. That's you because of the full moon, correct?" When Lupin nodded his head, Dumbledore continued. "You also picked your names because of what you transform into, correct? So that means that Padfoot is referring to Sirius, Prongs is referring yo James, and Wormtail is referring to Peter. Quite the invention you've got here. I would assume that Harry got it from the Weasley twins, though. Am I right?" he added, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, Headmaster," said Harry.

"Well, I suppose you should all get to bed. You can do whatever you want tomorrow, just make sure you clear it with me first. I'll be walking around the halls, so that you don't have to memorize another password," said Dumbledore. With that, the adults all set off in the direction of the other teachers. Dumbledore stopped and handed Harry the map with a smile. Harry took it and watched them leave.

"Harry, are you insane? Do you want us to get into trouble?" said Fred.

"No and no. Remus was one of the writers, Dumbledore is someone I trust, Tonks doesn't care, and McGonagall and Flitwick are the best teachers to show it to, because they're not gonna punish us if Dumbledore doesn't find anything wrong with it. Moody wouldn't care either, because he likes to know who's around," said Harry.

"Leave Harry alone. You should trust him; he knows what he's doing. Has he ever given you a reason to doubt his judgement?" asked Draco. Both of the twins shook their heads.

"Okay, let's continue this conversation tomorrow. Right now, I'd like to get some sleep," said Hermione. Everybody agreed, and they headed off. Harry and Draco waited until everybody was safely in the Gryffindor dorms before continuing on to their rooms. They stopped in front of the portrait and waited for the redhead to acknowledge them. When she finally did, they gave her the password("Draconus"), and then entered the Tower.

"Harry, your owl needs to learn to deliver at breakfast," said Draco, pointing to the window next to the fireplace.

"Hedwig, you silly owl. What have you got this time?" Harry took the letter and opened it. A single line was written on it.

'_Stay with me forever and always.'_

Harry read it a couple of times, then looked at Draco, who seemed to be looking for something, but was watching Harry.

"Draco, you're as bad as Hedwig! Why would you tell her to bring this to me now?"

"Because. Do I need a reason to tell my boyfriend how I feel about him?" asked Draco with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, you don't," said Harry, stepping forward and kissing Draco.

Aw! It's so sweet! So, what do you think? Please read and review! Thank you, and bye for now!


	11. Angel of Mine

"**Angels and Dragons," Chapter 11: "Angel of Mine"**

**Legal Disclaimer: **No, I do not own them, so there will be no suing. This is just a fanfic, so if you don't like this pairing, then why in the world are you reading this chapter?

Hello to my loyal fans! I am Ryo-sama, and I am finally back. I have a week before I am totally done with school until next year, my senior year. Yay! Anywho, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It takes me forever to get around to typing, and when I do get around to it, it takes me forever to type a chapter because after awhile my hands start to hurt. I do have this story completed, just not typed. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: "Angel of Mine"**

"Harry? Are you awake?" Harry opened one eye and then closed it.

"No."

"Well, if you weren't awake, you wouldn't have answered," said Draco. All of a sudden, a pillow came down on Harry's head. Harry grabbed a hold of the pillow and pulled. Draco fell on top of Harry, letting out a cry of surprise.

"Now, what should I do to you? I don't appreciate being hit with a pillow, in case you've forgotten," said Harry.

"What are you gonna do to me? You can't do anything without suffering the consequences," said Draco.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I've got news for you, Draco Malfoy." Harry pulled Draco to him and kissed him passionately. Draco smiled and returned the kiss.

"I guess we should get our brooms and go to the Quidditch field, huh?"

"Aw, I'm enjoying myself, Harry! Do we have to?" Draco whined. Harry hit him with the pillow, then hurried to the shower with the clothes that he'd set out the night before.

"You ready to go, Draco?" asked Harry as Draco stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yep. Are you?" asked Draco. Harry didn't answer. He was too busy staring at his vision of beauty, who was wearing jeans and shoes with his t-shirt in his hands. Draco smiled and put the shirt down. He stepped forward and pulled Harry to him.

"You'd better put your shirt on, Draco. I'm not letting you leave looking like this. Nobody gets to see you like this except me," he said with a smile.

"What're you gonna do about it?" purred Draco.

"I'm not sure."

"You're really funny, angel."

"Thank you. My sexy kitten," whispered Harry. Draco grinned. He reached for his shirt and put it on. He then grabbed his and Harry's brooms, handing Harry's to him.

"Let's go, angel. We might be able to beat the others there if we hurry."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's only 7 in the morning, silly," said Draco, grinning. He put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on Harry's scar.

"Draco, you're determined to scare people with our relationship, aren't you?"

"I can't believe you'd suggest such a thing! I would do nothing of the kind," said Draco in a shocked tone. The twinkle in his eyes suggested otherwise. Harry laughed and kissed him gently.

"You're hopeless, Draco Malfoy."

"Thank you, Harry Potter," said Draco, bowing. Harry smacked him with his broom.

"Behave yourself, Draco, or I'll write to your mother."

"Are you threatening me, Harry?" asked Draco, glaring at Harry.

"A possibility. Oh, your mother's sentence has been reduced. She'll be out next month."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How is that possible?"

"I had some people alter a few people's memories," said Harry in a 'it was nothing' voice. Draco hugged Harry and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you, angel! This means a lot to me," said Draco.

"I knew it would. I had to do something, Draco. I couldn't very well leave her in there for any longer than she had to be."

"Should we see if we can get some breakfast?"

"Sure. I'm starving." Draco took Harry's hand and they walked down to the kitchen. Dobby was more than happy to give them food and let them eat. When they were full, Harry and Draco said goodbye to all of the house elves and headed out to the Quidditch field. They saw that they weren't the only ones awake this early in the morning. Tonks and Lupin were standing on the field talking.

"Good morning, Remus. Good morning, Tonks," said Harry.

"Ah, good morning, Harry. Good morning, Draco. You're up early," said Lupin.

"Well, I would've slept longer, but apparently Draco didn't want me to. He attacked me with a pillow," explained Harry. Tonks and Lupin laughed.

"Shall we, Harry?"

"Okay." With that, the two of them kicked off. Harry pulled a Snitch out of his pocket and held it up.

"Let it go, Harry! I'd like to see the two of you dive for it like you were diving for the golf ball," said Lupin. Harry let it go, and they waited. When it came back into view, Draco pointed at Harry.

"You're first this time, Harry."

"Okay." Harry let it fly by him and followed it. The Snitch started to head for the ground, and Harry followed. When he was three feet above the ground, he pulled up out of the dive and held the Snitch up.

"Nicely done, Harry. Your father would've been proud," said Lupin.

"Thank you. Your turn, Draco!" he exclaimed, letting the Snitch go. Draco watched it circle him, then rise up in the sky. He slowly circled, then spotted it coming back down. He raced after it, following close behind it. The Snitch rose up, then dove towards the ground. Draco pulled out of the dive with the Snitch in his hand less than three feet from the ground. He jumped off his broom next to Harry. With a big grin, he handed the Snitch to Harry.

"That was some excellent flying! The two of you are absolutely two of the best flyers I've ever seen," said Tonks.

"You're both excellent flyers. That dive would've made your mother proud if she'd been here, Draco," said Lupin.

"Thank you, Remus. I hope that I'll get the chance to fly for my mother someday," said Draco shyly.

"Hey! How come you're flying without us?" They all turned around to see Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville walking towards them with brooms.

"Hey everybody! Glad to see that you all decided to come out. Draco and Harry were showing us some of their flying techniques," said Lupin.

"Well, they'd better. They're the best Seekers in the school," said Ginny.

"Okay, I have an idea. Let's see who has the best dive out of everybody here," said Tonks. Neville was the first to say something.

"I have a fear of flying, though! I can barely stay on a broom, let alone do a dive."

"I've never really flown, either," said Hermione.

"Don't worry so much. Draco, will you help Hermione? I'll help Neville," added Harry.

"With pleasure, angel." So that only Harry could hear him, Draco had whispered his nickname for Harry. Harry smiled.

"Okay, instead of using the Snitch, why don't you just do a dive without going for anything?" said Tonks. Harry went to one end of the field with Neville while Draco went to the other end with Hermione.

"Now, Neville, I know you hate flying, so we'll start easy. Try to command your broom off the ground."

"Okay," said Neville doubtfully. He set the broom he was holding down.

"Don't doubt yourself. The broom can sense whether or not you want to be in the air," said Harry.

"Up!" After several failed attempts at this, the broom immediately jumped into Neville's hand.

"You see? Nothing to it. Now, mount your broom," said Harry. Neville did so.

"Harry, what if I fall off, like I did the first time I was on a broom?"

"Don't worry. I know you're scared, but don't be. That's why you fell off of the broom: it knew that you didn't want to be in the air."

"Okay. I'll try." With that, Neville slowly kicked off. Harry did the same and stayed next to Neville. On the other side of the field, Harry could see Draco instructing Hermione. They seemed to be having technical difficulties getting Hermione's broom to listen to her. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, Neville, now watch what I do. The broom turns at the slightest touch, so you have to be careful. Before we do a dive, why don't we practice flying around the field so that you can get used to it. We'll stay a few feet above the ground so that you won't be so high up. Now, we're gonna fly over to where Draco and Hermione are. Okay?" Neville nodded and started to fly over to them.

"Wow, this is easy!" he said.

"Yep, nothing to it. And there's nobody around to jinx our brooms, so we're safe." They had reached Draco and Hermione, who were getting ready to take off.

"Hello, Harry. I finally got the broom to listen to me," said Hermione.

"That's good. How're you doing, Draco?"

"Good. She doesn't seem to be afraid of the broom, just of how high everybody flies. Plus, she's a little apprehensive because of what happened to you when your broom tried to throw you off first year. Do you remember that, Harry?"

"Yes. It was the worst experience ever. You ready to fly a little higher and try a dive, Neville?" he asked as Neville made his third round around the field.

"I guess."

"Okay then, let's go." Harry and Neville slowly went up. They were at the height of the goalposts when Neville said to stop.

"Okay, that's high enough for me. This is very high."

"All right, Neville. Watch me now." Harry turned his broom to face the ground and made a spectacular dive, pulling out of it two and a half feet above the ground. Neville looked down at Harry and then at everybody else before going into a dive. He looked very pale, but he managed to pull out of the dive at the same height as Harry.

"That was good, Neville. I think you should sit down now, though. You're really pale."

"O...okay." Neville got off the broom and sat down, leaning against one of the goalposts. A few minutes later, Draco and Hermione landed.

"Oh dear, is Neville gonna be okay?" asked Hermione.

"I think so." Hermione walked over to Neville and sat down. Draco walked over to Harry, who was hovering on his broom.

"You okay, my angel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Draco." Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry.

"I love you, angel of mine," said Draco.

Okay, so what did you think? Please read and review! I like hearing all of your comments, and I'm open to any constructive criticism, just as long as it's not too harsh. Thank you, and until next time, this is Ryo-sama signing off for now! -


	12. Heavenly Angel

**Angels and Dragons, Chapter 12: "Heavenly Angel"**

**Legal Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, just use 'em for inspiration. Please don't sue.

Hello again! Yes, I am back! I figured I'd start updating sooner because I'm on summer vacation right now. That might not work for me, but it's worth a shot. Anyway, an apology to _mizukimarr910_ for taking so long updating the last chapter and for having the most reviews submitted since I became an author on this site, and a thank you to all of my reviewers who have submitted reviews to my last chapter so far. To _Neko Kate-chan_, if nobody can Apparate, Disapparate, or teleport, than what about Dobby in Book Two? I happened to be re-reading the series when I discovered that if Dobby can get around that way, than Harry can do the same in my story. Just thought I'd answer your review. Thank you for being honest with me! I love how I get almost automatic responses to my stories because it makes me feel loved. Anyway, here is the latest installment to "Angels and Dragons." Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: "Heavenly Angel"**

"Yesterday was fun! What do you want to do today, Harry?" Draco was in a very good mood. His mother was going to be released tomorrow, and he had the perfect plan as to how he was going to make up for everything that Harry had ever done for him and he'd never done anything for Harry. (A/N: For those of you who are now confused, you should be. A month has passed since the events of the last chapter. Carry on!)

"I don't know, Draco. Why are you always so determined to wake me up?" growled Harry.

"Ah, you're mean! I'm awake, so you should be too," said Draco, pouting. Harry sat up and threw the covers back. He stood up and started to look for his glasses. After ten minutes of searching, he stood up and turned to face Draco.

"Where are my glasses? I know you know," said Harry, glaring at Draco.

"I'm not sure. Last I saw them, they were right there," said Draco, pointing to the nightstand next to Harry's side of the bed innocently.

"Well, they're not there now, are they?"

"Nope. Chill out, Harry. Don't take your anger out on me. I seriously haven't seen your glasses. Why are you yelling at me?"

"Sorry. It's nothing," muttered Harry as he walked toward the bathroom with some difficulty. Draco wasn't gonna give up, though. He held out his arm to stop Harry. At first, Harry struggled against Draco, but when Draco wouldn't let go, he gave up.

"What's wrong, angel? Why are you angry with me?" The hurt in Draco's voice caused Harry's heart to feel like it had been torn apart. He was then conscious of the position they were in, and he smiled.

"I'm sorry, love. Forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that you know without my glasses, I can't see anything."

"I know you can't. Why don't you get contacts, though? You'd look even more beautiful," purred Draco. Harry smiled.

"You know I don't have the money for that. Do you know how much contacts cost?"

"I'm well aware of how much they cost. I've seen you looking at them."

"Well, I hate the fact that I'm always losing my glasses." He paused for a moment, then added, "Do you remember that day on the train when you first told me how you felt?"

"Yes."

"Well, we're standing in the same position now as we were then."

"I know," purred Draco. To see what Harry would do, he kissed Harry on the neck. Harry moaned and leaned back against Draco.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Draco?"

"Not recently, but I'll forgive you."

"Well, to answer your question earlier, nothing. I can't go anywhere without being able to see."

"Well, if you'll excuse me for a few minutes. You take your shower and get dressed, and I'll go get something for you. I was saving it 'til later, but I think now is as good a time as any." With that, Draco kissed Harry passionately and left.

"What are you up to this time, Draco Malfoy?" said Harry to himself, shaking his head. He found what he was going to wear for the day (with some difficulty) and went into the bathroom. By the time he was done and out, Draco had come back.

"What did you go to get?"

"This," said Draco, holding up a box of contacts.

"Draco! Why did you...how did you...why?" Draco laughed.

"Well, when I saw you looking at contacts the other day, I decided to get you some. I borrowed your glasses that day and told the doctor what I wanted. They should be your prescription," added Draco, handing them to Harry. Harry took them, but he just stood there.

"If you want, we can go to the doctor and have him show you how to put them in."

"Okay."

"Thank you so much, Draco. I really appreciate this."

"Don't mention it. Think of it as part of my payback to you for all of the things you've done for me."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, angel." Draco put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. A group of women nearby started talking amongst themselves, glancing at Harry and Draco every so often with looks of disgust.

"What's your problem? Have you never seen two guys together? If you keep talking about us and looking over here, I'll really give you something to talk about," said Draco angrily, pulling out his wand and pointing it at them. The women stood up with a chorus of "Well, I never!" and walked off. Harry waited until they were gone before he started laughing. (They are in a non-Muggle neighborhood. Carry on!)

"Draco, you are so mean sometimes."

"Well, I wasn't gonna sit there and do nothing. Nobody talks about me and my boyfriend and gets away with it."

"Thank you, love. That means a lot to me."

"Shall we head back to Hogwarts and see what everybody's gonna say about you wearing contacts?" Harry laughed, but took hold of Draco's hand and walked out of the restaurant. The first person they encountered when they reached Hogwarts, however, was not who they wanted to see.

"What is Fudge doing here?" whispered Harry.

"Maybe he's here because of the Lestranges," whispered Draco, squeezing Harry's hand tighter. As they drew closer, Fudge turned around. He stared coldly at them for a few minutes before walking up to the castle.

"What's his problem?" asked Draco.

"Don't know, but we'd better find out why he's here," said Harry. They quickened their pace and entered the castle. As it was Saturday, nobody was inside except for the teachers and the students who wished to do their homework. As they approached Dumbledore's office, they saw Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin standing there with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick, who were arguing with Fudge. Lupin spotted Harry and Draco and hurried to them.

"What's Fudge's problem now, Remus?" asked Harry in a hushed voice.

"Oh, he's arguing with Albus about the Lestranges."

"See, Harry? I told you that's what he wanted."

"Does he know the truth about who helped capture the Lestranges?"

"Yes he does, Harry. I'm not sure he's accepted it yet, though. Fudge has to tell the press something, but he doesn't want to tell the truth."

"Let me guess. Albus wants him to, right?" said Draco with a smile.

"Yeah. Stupid excuse for a Minister," Lupin muttered. Harry and Draco laughed.

"All right, fine! Have it your way, Albus. I can see that I'm not going to win this, so what's the use?" asked Fudge, throwing his arms in the air in surrender.

"By the way, what happened to your glasses, Harry?"

"Draco bought contacts for me," explained Harry.

"Well, I never thought that you'd ditch your glasses, but it makes your eyes stand out more," said Lupin. He turned to Draco. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Yes," replied Draco.

"I thought so," said Lupin. At that moment, Fudge turned around and headed for the doors. They watched him go and then turned around to face everybody.

"Oh, Harry! Look at you! You look so handsome, even without your glasses," exclaimed Tonks.

"Thank you, Tonks."

"What's with the new look, Potter?" asked McGonagall, who hadn't heard what Harry had said to Lupin.

"Draco bought contacts for me."

"Ah, I thought so," she said with a small smile.

"Well, now that that's all settled. Harry, Draco, would you please tell the others that our story should be in the newspaper tomorrow?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course. We'll go right now," said Harry. Draco nodded his head, then took hold of Harry's hand. Together, they walked to the library to see if they could find Hermione and Ron.

"After we locate everybody, why don't we go back to the Tower? I don't feel like doing much of anything," said Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, you are hopeless. When are you going to tell me what you've got planned for me? I know you're up to something, so don't try to hide it from me," added Harry.

"Oh, you'll see," said Draco with a mischievous grin. Harry threw his arms up in the air in mock surrender, which earned him a smack on the head. As they had expected, they found Ron and Hermione in the library. They told them what had happened, and Hermione told them where they might find Fred, George, Neville, and Ginny. They were able to find them on the Quidditch field, exactly where Hermione said they would be. Harry and Draco told them what they'd heard, and then they left. (The Tower was calling them, obviously. -)

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Should we get up and go down to breakfast with everybody else today?"

"Well, as it's Sunday, and your mother is getting out today, why not?" Harry and Draco crawled out of bed and went to take a shower. After they were dressed, they left the Tower and joined the crowd of students going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco was in such a good mood that he decided to freak out the first years again. He saw a group of them nearby, grabbed Harry around the waist, and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. The group of first years just stood there. Harry pulled back and playfully smacked Draco upside the head.

"Draco, quit doing that to traumatize the first years. You're gonna scar them for life."

"So what? You know you enjoy it," purred Draco. Harry just rolled his eyes and walked on. Draco hurried to catch up to him and caught hold of Harry's hand, giving it a squeeze. They entered the Great Hall and stopped immediately. There were a lot more people eating with the teachers today than normal. On Dumbledore's right, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Diggle, Elphias Doge, and Kingsley. On his left, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and...

"Mother?" said Draco in a shocked voice.

Please don't hurt me for a cliff hanger! That's just how I wrote the story, and I didn't feel like changing it. Please read and review, and I will see you all later! In a sing-song voice Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince comes out in 31 days! Yay! (Sorry, I had to do it!)


	13. Fly With Me Forever, My Angel

**Angels and Dragons, Chapter 13: "Fly With Me Forever, My Angel"**

**Summary:** Draco's mother has been released from Azkaban, thanks to Harry, and has surprised her son. And now, Draco has a surprise for Harry. What could it be? Read on to find out!

**Legal Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own these characters, but I do own this story, so there will be no stealing!

Hello again to my loyal fan base. I do apologize for the long wait, but I just haven't felt like typing. I know, I'm lazy, but aren't we all at one point or another? Of course, the newest Harry Potter came out on Saturday, and I finished it in 12 hours (6 hrs. on Sat. and 6 on Sunday). I will not give anything away, in case there are some of you who may not be fast readers, or who have not started reading yet, or just don't want to accept the ending. I will tell you that the ending made me cry, and I was not expecting that to happen. Anyway, here is my next chapter!

**Chapter Thirteen: "Fly With Me Forever, My Angel"**

Harry smiled. Draco's expression changed from shock to pure happiness. He held Harry's hand tighter and looked at him.

"Did you help arrange this?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, love, I did. I knew how much you missed her, so I asked Dumbledore if it would be possible for her to join us for breakfast. Do you like it?" Harry asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, of course I do! Thank you so much, Harry," Draco whispered, hugging his boyfriend tight, his angel.

"For goodness sake, just kiss him already!" shouted Fred. Both Harry and Draco started to laugh.

"Yeah, go on, Draco! Kiss him," said George. Draco pulled out of the embrace and looked at Harry.

"Fine then. I will," he whispered, and kissed Harry gently and passionately.

"Woohoo! All right, Draco!" shouted Fred.

"You are the bravest," added George. They broke the kiss and laughed.

"Well, he's right, Draco. I highly doubt that anyone besides you is brave enough to kiss their boyfriend in front of the teachers," said Harry.

"What can I say? I enjoy being different," said Draco. He took hold of Harry's hand, and they walked to their tables. Before they could sit down, though, Narcissa came forward and embraced her son.

"I am so proud of you, Draco," she whispered. She kissed his forehead and then smiled at Harry before giving him a hug, too. "I want to thank you for all that you have done for my son and I. You are the only person who has ever made my son as happy as he is. You'd better plan on sticking around for a long time, Harry."

"Don't worry. I plan to," Harry whispered, so that only she could hear him.

"Are you gonna ask him?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am," Harry replied.

"Good. I'm getting my name changed. I can't stand to be associated with that loser that is soon to be my ex-husband."

"What are you changing your name to, Mom?" asked Draco curiously. Narcissa smiled and glanced at Harry, who'd looked down at the thought of his godfather's last name still being alive. Narcissa gave Harry another hug.

"You don't mind, do you, Harry?" she asked.

"No," he said through his tears of joy at the thought of his godfather.

"Good, then it's settled. Starting as soon as I can, I will be Narcissa Black once again." Draco gasped.

"You're related to...Harry's godfather?" Harry glanced at Narcissa with a confused look on his face.

"You never said anything to him? I thought you'd told him," he said. Narcissa shook her head. Harry smiled.

"Well, I don't know about the two of you, but I'm starving, so I'm gonna return to my seat," said Narcissa. Harry looked at Draco, who still looked confused. (Poor Draco!)

"Do you want to sit with us today?" he asked, indicating the Gryffindors. Draco smiled and nodded, causing some of the girls to give the couple scandalized looks because they still hadn't really accepted the relationship yet. Hermione and Ron scooted over a little to make room for them. As they sat down, the food appeared and the owls started to bring the mail. A school owl showed up for Hermione, Pig showed up for Ron, a beautiful snowy owl showed up for Ginny, the twins' owl showed up, Hedwig showed up, another school owl showed up for Neville, and Draco's eagle owl showed up, each carrying a copy of the newspaper. They each accepted the newspaper, only a little shocked that they didn't have to pay for it.

"Look at this, Harry! We're all on the front page," Draco exclaimed, indicating the various pictures of everybody. The biggest one was a group picture of Harry, Draco, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Lupin, and Tonks on the Quidditch field.

"Who took that picture? I don't remember anybody from the Ministry there on that day," said Harry.

"There wasn't, Harry. Read who the picture's credited to,"said Hermione. Harry looked down, and then he smiled.

"I should have known. Colin Creevy," said Harry, shaking his head. Harry read the headline for the article.

"_Dangerous Criminals Caught By Teachers, Students, Ministry Personnel"_

"That's not a bad article. I suppose it could've been better, but with Fudge around monitoring everything, he doesn't always allow the truth to be printed," said Hermione, closing the newspaper.

"I'll agree with you there, Hermione. Fudge is such an idiot that it's not even funny. He doesn't understand everything to it's full extent. I don't know whether to trust him or not," said Neville.

"I have the answer for you, Neville. Don't trust him. It's as simple as that," said Harry.

"Well, I don't know about you, Harry, but I'm stuffed. Shall we?" asked Draco. Harry smiled.

"Okay. We'll see you around," he said to the others in their little group.

"Hey, Harry! Where can we find you when we're done?" asked Fred.

"We'll be outside on the Quidditch field," said Draco before Harry could answer.

"Okay then, mate. We'll see ya out there," said Ron. As they left the Great Hall, Harry looked questioningly at Draco.

"Why are we going out to the field? What have you got up your sleeves this time?"

"You'll see," said Draco mischievously. As they approached the field, Harry saw that a tent had been put up. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Draco held the flap open for Harry, then followed him inside. Harry gasped.

"Draco, why...how did you...wow!" Harry exclaimed. Draco had put a spell on the tent to make it so that pictures of Harry's family were everywhere. There were pictures of Harry with his parents when he was first born, pictures of Harry's parents when they were still in school surrounded by their friends, pictures of Harry with Sirius and Remus, pictures of Harry with the Weasley twins, pictures of Harry surrounded by his friends, and even some recent pictures of Harry and Draco.

"I told you I'd give something back to you. I spent all night doing this, with Dumbledore's, Flitwick's, Remus', and Tonks' help. Do you like it, Harry?"

"Like it? Draco, I love it! Thank you so much!" said Harry, throwing his arms around Draco's neck and kissing him passionately. Draco smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Then Harry stepped back.

"I'm glad you like it, angel. You're worth everything to me, and I thought that this would be the perfect way to show it," whispered Draco.

"I have something that I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now, but I've never had the courage to ask you. You're my world, Draco, forever and always, and I was wondering if you would be willing to spend the rest of your life with me." Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes. Draco, will you marry me?" Draco stood rooted to the spot, staring at Harry. Tears slid down his face as he smiled and rushed at Harry, throwing his arms around him.

"Yes! Of course I will. How could you even wonder about whether I'd say yes or not? I'll love you forever and always, my angel."

"Wow! This is so cool! Did you do this, Draco?" asked a voice standing behind them. Draco pulled back and Harry turned around. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Tonks, Dumbledore, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Narcissa, Bill, Charlie, McGonagall, and Flitwick were all standing behind them.

"Yes and no. I had a little help, Neville," said Draco.

"I think we interrupted something important between you two. Did we?" asked Tonks. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No, you didn't really interrupt anything."

"Oh, shut up, Harry. You're teasing them, and that's not nice. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes," said Draco.

"Oh, how wonderful!" said Tonks.

"Good for you, Harry," said Lupin. Everybody else had a similar reaction. Draco held Harry's hand and squeezed it. Harry returned the gesture.

"So, who gets to wear a wedding dress?" asked Ron innocently. Draco glared at him and Harry hit him over the head.

"You smartass," growled Draco.

"Ronald Weasley, that wasn't very nice! Apologize," said Hermione angrily.

"Young man, apologize for being so rude. Honestly, I didn't raise you to be an ill-mannered person," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry Harry, Draco. I was only kidding," said Ron.

"I'm so happy! I now have an extended family," said Narcissa. Harry looked around at everybody and smiled. He felt Draco's grip on his hand tighten, and he turned around to face him. Draco smiled and kissed Harry gently.

"My heavenly angel," Draco whispered.

"Golden boy," whispered Harry, earning him a smack upside the head from Draco. "Oh, sorry. My sexy kitten," he whispered so low that Draco almost didn't hear him.

"That's more like it," purred Draco. Harry put his arms around Draco's neck and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," said Harry. "Just you, me, and our extended family."

"Nobody's stopping us, angel," replied Draco. "I do have one request for our arrangement, though."

"What's that, love?"

"When my mother changes her name, what do you think about me taking on the name Black so that we can combine our last names?"

"Do you mean that, Draco? You'd really do that?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. Nobody should have to have the last name of Malfoy ever again. At least, not in our family. That name is cursed."

"Okay, if that's what you want, Draco, that's what we'll do."

"Good choice, Draco. Our loved ones should always live on in name as well as in spirit. I'm sure Sirius is proud of you two," said Lupin.

"Thank you, Remus," said Draco.

"I'll go tell the house elves to fix something different for lunch because we have a few things to celebrate," said Dumbledore, leaving. He was followed by everybody else, except for Harry and Draco.

"Thank you again for what you've done for me, Draco."

"Don't mention it. This spell is permanent, by the way, so whenever we put this tent up, the pictures will always be here."

"Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome, my angel. You'll fly with me forever, my angel, won't you?"

"Yes, I'll fly with you forever, Draco."

The end. Long silence, in which reviewers are glaring at the author. Just kidding! My part-time editor started an epilogue for me, and continued to help me write it, but it'll take a little time to get it all up, because it's really long. Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me from the beginning, and until next time, this is Ryo-sama signing off!


	14. Epilogue: Part 1

**Angels and Dragons; Epilogue, Part 1: "From This Moment"**

**Summary:** The wedding has arrived! Yes, they have left Hogwarts, and yes, a little time has passed since the last chapter. That's all I'm saying!

**Legal Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own these characters; I only own this story, so there will be no suing!

Hello again to my loyal fan base! We have now come to the epilogue of my story, but as you can see from the title, this epilogue will be in several parts, because it's _really_ long. Yes, I know, you all hate me now, but I do not want to spend several hours on my computer doing nothing but typing. Yes, I know, I am very lazy, but I have to have something to do for the rest of my summer vacation, because I am super bored! Okay, just one more thing before I start this part of the epilogue. This epilogue was not written entirely by me: my editor thought that the story needed to be longer, so she started writing this epilogue for me. Yes, my part-time editor is also my co-writer for the ending of this story, so please do not steal any of this story without asking for our permission, because believe me, you do not want to be on her bad side. I will be leaving remarks throughout to alert you of when it is her writing and when it is me writing. Carry on!

**Epilogue, Part 1**

Even while Harry wrestled with his unruly hair, he felt as though he was floating. Not that his hair didn't aggravate him. It did. He scowled at the mirror. "Stay flat!" he ordered.

"First sign of insanity is yelling at inanimate objects," Lupin remarked from the doorway.

"Yes," Tonks agreed as she joined them. "But an insane person is usually the last to know." Today Tonks' hair was waist-length and a shade that made her look as though she could easily be a member of the Weasley family.

"Better hurry up," came a gruff voice, "or you'll be late for your own wedding." It was Moody. And he was right.

Harry nodded and walked off and tried to remember what room Draco was in. Oh, that's right. Ginny and Hermione, accompanied by Narcissa, had accosted him and taken him to the Gryffindor Tower to dress and whatnot. When Harry reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he realized that he didn't have the password.

"Oh, hello," the Fat Lady greeted him. "Nice of the Headmaster to let you use the school for the wedding, isn't it. Oh. You don't know the password, do you? Oh, well..." While the Fat Lady was thinking of what to do, Ginny opened the portrait and stepped out.

"Oh, hi Harry," she said. "Go on in. I'll be right back." Harry nodded gratefully and stepped inside. Narcissa stood at the top of the staircase that led to the boys dormitories.

"Harry!" she called, beckoning him over. "Draco's having a hissy fit. Better come cheer him up."

Harry nodded. "All right." He opened the door Narcissa was pointing to and stepped inside. (And so ends Yuri-san's writing. For now.) What he saw would've made him laugh if it weren't for the fact that Draco looked so frustrated. There was Draco, standing in front of a mirror, wearing white robes and holding a piece of paper in his hands. The expression on his face was that of confusion, frustration, and embarrassment. In other words, it was quite comical.

"Draco, what's wrong?" At the sound of Harry's voice, Draco looked up and turned around.

"Why are you in here, Harry? Who let you in?"

"Calm down, Draco." _'Jeez, I can see what Narcissa was talking about. Draco's a nervous wreck,'_ thought Harry.

"Why should I calm down? I'm the one who has to wear white, and I'm being forced to sing the girl's part of a song I have never heard of, and you're telling me to calm down? Why am I the girl in this whole thing?" he asked angrily.

"Draco, I think you just answered your own question," said Harry, laughing. Draco glared at him, almost daring him to say more. Harry chose to remain quiet, except for the occasional laugh. Draco grabbed a pillow and launched it at Harry, who was too busy laughing to dodge it.

"Keep laughing, Harry, and there'll be no honeymoon for you," growled Draco. Harry gasped.

"Draco, you're so mean! How could you even think of doing such a thing to Harry?" asked Ginny, who'd just walked in, followed by Narcissa and Hermione.

"He keeps laughing at me," whined Draco.

"No whining on your wedding day, Draco. I've already told you what'll happen if you do," warned Narcissa. Draco sat down in a chair and started to pout.

"Isn't there a rule against pouting on your wedding day too, Narcissa?" asked Harry innocently, while dodging a pillow aimed in his direction. End of my writing right now.

"Why yes," Narcissa answered grinning. She bent down and picked up the pillow that Harry had just dodged. "There is." She lobbed the pillow at her pouting son. Draco, trapped in his chair and unable to dodge the incoming missile, was hit square in the stomach.

"Ooof," he grunted. Apparently Narcissa had a good throwing arm. "Careful," he snarled. "You'll wrinkle my dress."

"It's not a dress, love," Harry reminded him. Harry bent down and picked up the piece of paper that Draco had been holding when he had walked in. "Memorized your lines yet?" End Draco threw Harry a death glare.

"No, I haven't. Why do these things always happen to me? I don't want to do this, especially not in front of all those people," he said, waving his hand toward the window. Harry smiled.

"Love, I hate to break it to ya, but you're gonna have to."

"My angel, you'll pay for this. This was your idea," Draco said, reaching out and grabbing the lyrics from Harry. Harry was doing all he could to keep from laughing.

"Draco, it can't be that bad. What's Harry making you do?" asked Ginny, who was confused.

"He's making me sing! And that's not funny, either, Hermione," he added, because Hermione had started laughing uncontrollably.

"Do you have any of it memorized?" asked Narcissa.

"Some of it," said Draco absently, not looking up from his lyrics page. Harry stepped forward and grabbed the paper. "Hey!"

"Start singing, Draco. I want to see how much of it you know." Draco glared at Harry.

"Do I have to do the stupid intro?"

"No, you don't."

"Good." he waited for a few minutes before starting. (And the purpose of the title of the epilogue is revealed.) "From this moment, life has begun."

H: "From this moment, you are the one."

D: "Right beside you, la, la, la, la, la."

H:"Is where I belong."

D: "From this moment on."

H: "From this moment I have been blessed."

D: "I live only for your happiness."

H: "And for your love, I'd give my last breath."

D:"I'd give my la, la, la. From this moment on."

D: "I'd give my hand to you with all my heart."

H: "Can't wait to live my life with you. Can't wait to start."

D&H: "You an I will never be apart."

D: "My dreams came la, la, la, la."

H: "My dreams came true because of you." By this time, every person in the room, including Draco and Harry, are laughing.

D&H: "From this moment as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment on."

D: "You're the reason I believe in love."

H: "And you're the answer to my prayers from up above."

D&H: "All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you."

D: "From this moment as la, la, la, la."

H: "From this moment as long as I live."

D&H: "I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment..."

D: "I will love you."

H: "I will love you."

D: "As long as I live."

D&H: "From this moment on." (A/N: I do not own this song. It belongs to Shania Twain, and I am not making any money off of using these lyrics. Carry on!)

"The two of you sound good together, as long as Draco remembers his lines," added Narcissa, chuckling to herself.

"That's not funny. I've never heard this song before and I don't know the lyrics very well. Quit making fun of me," growled Draco.

"Oh, don't pout, Draco. We should've recorded you singing so that you could hear how we sounded. Besides, you were laughing too," added Harry.

"Well, I recorded you singing. Do you want to hear it?" asked Hermione sheepishly. Draco turned around to face her, glaring.

"You did what?" Draco exclaimed, furious.

Okay, that's all until Part 2! I am sorry I left you kind of hanging, but this is just how I divided the epilogue up. Please do not hurt me! Also, thank you to my part-time editor for her help in writing the epilogue, because without her, that last chapter would've been the end of this story, so you should thank her too. Anyway, until next time!


	15. Epilogue: Part 2

**Angels and Dragons: Epilogue-Part 2**

**Legal Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em, so don't sue! I do own this story, though, so there will be no stealing, okay?

Hello, once again! I am back with the next installment of the very long epilogue. Pretty self-explanatory, I think, so on with the story! Oh, and kudos to my part-time editor for her help!

**Epilogue-Part 2**

Hermione grinned slightly and phrased her response like a question. "Recorded you?" Harry chuckled.

"Calm down love," he told Draco, placing a hand on his shoulder. To Hermione, "Let's hear it then." Hermione nodded and pressed the play button. Everyone listened silently.

"Beautiful," Narcissa commented after it was done. Draco, who had only been listening for the first four lines, was singing quietly to himself. Then he got stuck. Again.

"Dammit!" he cried furiously. "I can never remember that line!"

"It's 'as long as I live,'" Harry said kindly. "You were doing very well until then."

"Maybe I could just lip-sync that part," Draco suggested, "And pretend that I am singing, but the sound system is broken." Harry shook his head.

"The sound system is powered via magic. Magic never fails." Draco frowned and thought about this.

"Then how come you're alive?" he asked slowly. The boy-who-lived smiled.

"Ok. So maybe magic does fail, but wouldn't it just be easier to learn the words?"

"Maybe for you," Draco muttered. Somebody ran into the room. It was Tonks.

"You're needed for something," she told Harry.

"Go Harry," Ginny said. "We'll make sure Draco knows the words so well that he can sing it backwards." Draco sweatdropped and stepped away from Ginny. Harry laughed.

"Thanks Ginny, but don't give him any ideas. We just want him to sing it forward for now."

Narcissa saluted playfully. "We'll make sure it gets done!" she called after Harry as he left. Narcissa, Ginny, and Hermione turned to face Draco, with very evil grins on their faces. Draco sweatdropped.

"Ah, Harry. I'm glad Tonks found you," said Lupin, looking up at Harry from his crouched position behind the speaker system.

"What did you need me for?"

"Well, for starters, how's the music lesson going?" Harry rolled his eyes, which made Remus laugh.

"Remus, Draco's memory isn't the best in the world when it comes to memorizing lyrics, obviously. He does really good, and then he forgets a line at random. Narcissa, Ginny, and Hermione are up there working with him."

"Let's just hope that they don't kill him," said Lupin. Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, now down to business. Do you remember when you said that you wanted to stay with your extended family?" Harry nodded his head. "Well, Sirius left his house to you, and I was wondering if you wanted to use it for that purpose." Harry smiled, and a tear slid down his face at the mention of his godfather.

"Okay. Sirius, you have odd timing," said Harry, lifting his head towards the sky. As if in answer to Harry speaking to him, the sun shined even brighter on the Quidditch field, which had been changed for the wedding. Harry and Remus looked at each other and laughed.

"Sirius, you show-off," muttered Remus.

"He always was one for showing off. I think he just felt that he had to do something to get everybody to smile. Today is no exception, because you're getting married." Harry smiled sadly.

"I wish you could be here right now, Sirius, even if it's only for a few minutes."

"Well, how about we make it for the whole day?" Harry and Remus jumped and turned around. Standing in front of them was Sirius, only in a see-through, ghosty- type form.

"Sirius! How'd you manage this?" asked Harry.

"They probably got tired of you making a nuisance of yourself," said Remus.

"If I actually had a body, I'd hit you right now."

"Why? Isn't it true?"

"Sirius, Remus knows you too well. I don't think you're gonna win."

"Harry, where's your other half?" asked Sirius.

"Hermione, Ginny, and Narcissa are trying to get him to remember his lines from the song. I should probably check on him to make sure that they haven't killed him yet," said Harry, walking toward the castle. Sirius followed him, talking all the way up to the castle. When they got inside, Sirius stopped.

"Harry, how do you feel about all of this? Is this what you want?"

"No. You're not here in a sense that I can give you a hug. I miss that."

"I know. I miss that, too. But you're happy being with Draco, right?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"Because your mom and dad asked me to. Your happiness is their number 1 priority," said Sirius with a shrug.

"Well, you can tell them that I'm very happy, and that I wish that they could be here too," said Harry with a smile.

"Good. I know that your happiness is genuine because I can see it in you. You really love Draco, and I can tell that he loves you, because otherwise he wouldn't be memorizing lyrics," said Sirius with a bark-like laugh. By this time, they'd reached the hallway that held the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Instead of waiting for somebody to open the portrait, harry thought of another idea.

"Sirius, you can walk through walls, correct?"

"Yeah. Okay, I know there's something going on in your brain, so tell all."

"Well, I can teleport myself anywhere I want to. I don't know the password to get into the Tower, so I thought I'd just teleport myself in."

"Okay. You do that. See you on the other side," said Sirius as he made a running jump into the wall. Harry shook his head and concentrated his mind on teleporting himself into the Common Room.

"When did you learn to do that, Harry?" came Sirius' voice, bringing him back to reality.

"When I defeated Lord Moldy Shorts. Why?"

"Just curious. Now let's go find your other half." They didn't have to go very far, because at that moment Draco came running at Harry, and almost knocked him over.

"Harry, make them stop! Make them stop," Draco sobbed. Harry looked up at Narcissa, Hermione, and Ginny, who were standing on the stairs.

"What did you do to Draco?" asked Sirius. Narcissa, Hermione, and Ginny fell down the rest of the stairs. Draco, Harry, and Sirius laughed.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? More appropriately, how did you get here?" asked Hermione, helping Narcissa and Ginny up.

"I was annoying Them, so They told me to leave. So I did. Besides, I wouldn't miss Harry's wedding for anything. Oh, and Harry? The others will be here momentarily," he added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Can't tell ya. Sorry," he added.

"Arghh! You are so irritating sometimes, you know that?" Sirius laughed.

"Hello, Harry," said a female voice right behind him.

"Ah, perfect timing!" said Sirius. Harry turned around and came face-to-face with his mom and dad.

Okay! I apologize for it being a little bit short, but that's just how I split the epilogue up so that I wouldn't have to type it all in one whack. Anyway, so what did you think? I know that a couple of you have been complaining that I use too many author's notes, and for that I apologize, but I promise thatI will try not to do it so often, okay? R&R!Well, until next time, this is Ryo-sama signing off!


	16. Epilogue: Part 3

**Angels and Dragons-Epilogue, Part 3**

**Legal Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, so there will be no suing.

Hello once again! Yes, I am back! Did you miss me? I have been working on construction projects around the house, so I have had no time to update or to read my e-mails for several days. Sigh Oh, well. So anyway, here is the next part of the epilogue for this story, written with help from my part-time editor. Enjoy!

**Epilogue, Part Three**

"Mum! Dad!" he exclaimed and tried to throw his arms around them both. He fell face-first into the floor.

"Nice to see you too," Lily said, trying not to laugh at her son. James didn't bother trying. Harry stood up and dusted himself off.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Never mind that," dismissed Lily. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" Harry groaned.

"Of course it's what he wants," Draco insisted, holding onto his lover protectively. Harry nodded just to let his mum know that what Draco said was correct.

"Lighten up Lily," James told her. "Do you really think Harry could be forced to do anything he didn't want to?"

"No, I guess you're right. Congratulations, you two. It feels so good to be free for a day. I absolutely hate being stuck There while my son is down here, making preparations for his wedding," said Lily in an agitated voice. Harry laughed.

"Now really, Lily. Harry seems to be doing just fine on his own. I know that he gets lonely without the three of us in his life, but it's not like we'll be separated forever. Oops, damn! I wasn't supposed to say that. Oh well," said Sirius, shrugging his shoulders. Harry looked at Sirius questioningly, but after a few minutes of silence, Harry gave up.

"So, Draco, how does it feel to become a part of our really weird family?" asked James. Draco smiled.

"It feels good. I suppose it'll take some getting used to, what with so many people in one house, but I don't think it'll be too hard." James raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"So, Harry, why don't we go see how everything's coming along? I think it's almost time for the wedding to start," added Hermione.

"Am I stuck up here again?" asked Draco. Harry laughed.

"No, love, you get to come too. I think it's time for us all to get out of the castle for some fresh air." As an afterthought, he added, "No offense meant."

"None taken," replied Sirius, knowing who Harry was addressing. The group stepped out of the portrait hole and walked or, in Lily, James, and Sirius' case, floated down the endless empty halls to the Entrance Hall and out the doors toward the wedding area. As the group approached, they could see Remus, Tonks, and Moody trying to lift one of the speakers up onto its platform. Judging from the looks of things, they weren't having a good time.

"Tonks, watch out for the...too late," muttered Remus, as Tonks fell into the open box behind her. Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, James, and Lily all started laughing. The twins were laughing too, using each other for support. Ron was on the ground and obviously having troubles breathing on account of laughing too much, because his face was the same shade as his hair. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't helping either, because they were both standing aside, wands raised, but were trying hard not to laugh, so they couldn't do anything to help.

"Now really Tonks, haven't you learned yet how to watch where you're going?" commented Lily through fits of laughter. Tonks raised her head out of the box to see who was talking. When she saw who it was, she fell back into the box, which caused everybody to laugh even harder.

"Apparently she hasn't learned yet. A shame, really, because she's one of the best," commented James, although not too many could understand what he was saying because he was laughing so hard. McGonagall and Dumbledore, who'd come to investigate, helped Tonks out of the box.

"Hello, Lily, James, ah, and even Sirius. My, my, how ever did you all amnage to get away?" asked Dumbledore, sounding amused.

"Since Sirius and James are here, I would assume that the two of them were getting on everyone's nerves, so They decided to let them come to get a bit of a vacation," said McGonagall.

"Thank you so much, Minerva. I'll have you know that James had nothing to do with this. This was all Sirius' doing," replied Lily dryly.

"How have you been, James?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I've been better, obviously, but I don't have much to complain about."

"Sirius, so good to see you again. I trust you're here for a reason. Other than the fact that Harry's getting married," added Dumbledore. Sirius pretended to pout.

"How come you always manage to spoil my fun? Can't I go wherever I want to?" asked Sirius.

"You could, but not without a reason."

"We'll discuss this later, Albus. Right now, we have to finish setting up for this wedding," said McGonagall. Dumbledore gave a slight bow and followed her to wherever they were going before.

"Harry, my angel, are you nervous?" whispered Draco. Harry smiled at the shake in his voice.

"No, my love. Well, okay, that's a lie, but I'll live. How 'bout you?"

"Well, I guess I'm nervous, but today is absolutely perfect. You and I are getting married, we'll be living with our family in your godfather's house. What could possibly make this day any more perfect than it already is?" Harry smiled and kissed Draco.

"I'm not sure, but right now, all I see is you. You're my life, and I love you so much. You already knew that, though, didn't you?"

"You bet I did. I just love to hear you say it, though. And just for the record, I love you too, angel." During this conversation everybody else had quit laughing and were now lifting the speaker onto the platform.(Well, everybody except for the three ghosts, of course, since I don't think they could use their wands even if they had them.)

"Okay, now that we've got that under control, let the festivities begin!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, sending off red and green sparks from her wand.

"Okay, Harry, you're coming with me. Draco, you're going with the ladies," said Remus. Draco looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. Harry laughed and gave his love an affectionate hug and a gentle kiss.

"That's for moral support, love. Don't forget: I love you," whispered Harry.

"We'll fly together forever, my angel," replied Draco in a whisper, so that only Harry could hear him.

"Forever," Harry agreed, smiling softly.

Aw! This chapter was a bit fluffy, but still cute. No, this is not the end of the epilogue, either. Yes, I know. When is it going to end, right? Well, if you think that then you don't know me very well. I promise to make the ending of this story really good and worth the wait, so just hang in there with me for a little while longer. Please be kind in your reviews, and if you do find anything wrong, feel free to tell me. Just don't flame me. Bye!


	17. Epilogue: Part 4

"**Angels and Dragons," Epilogue Part 4**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I still do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but that's all right, 'cause J. K. Rowling does a better job of keeping the story going than I probably could, and I would have _never_ thought to kill Dumbledore.

**Summary:** Well, in this section of my very long epilogue, wedding preparations continue, among other things. Author and sometimes-editor flash evil grins at the readers.

Well, hello again to my faithful readers! Yes, I am still alive. I have not abandoned my stories. It's just with schoolwork and applying to colleges and taking SAT/ACT tests, I have not had time to update. Today, however, I have decided to not be lazy and to sit in front of my computer and type. For how long, I'm not sure, so what I upload today will depend. Anyway, thank you to all of my readers for keeping with me; I appreciate it. Again, thanks go out to my part-time editor for contributing to this installment. Anyway, on with the story!

**Epilogue Part 4**

"No, no NO!" Draco shouted at his mother and Ginny. "I draw the line at make-up!"

"But Draco darling, it's not make-up," Narcissa explained.

"No," Ginny agreed. "It's not. It's just some foundation to cover up imperfections." Draco shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't have any imperfections." Hermione looked up from the book she had quietly been reading in a corner of the room.

"You owe me 5 Sickles," she said to Narcissa. "I told you that's what he would say."

"Well maybe that's not make-up," said Draco as he pointed to the foundation. "But that," he pointed to something else, "is!"

"No it isn't," insisted Lily, who had just floated in. "It's just blush. It will put some color in your cheeks."

"And you need it," Ginny said. "You look like you've seen a ghost. No offense Lily," she added as an afterthought.

"None taken."

"I didn't want to do this to my own son." Draco took a step back. "Hermione, could you help us?" Hermione set down her book and, seeing the look in Narcissa's eyes, realized what she was to do. Narcissa grabbed the 'make-up-but-not-make-up' and yelled "Get 'im girls!" Draco turned around and ran out of the room screaming in high C with two girls, a full grown woman, and a ghost chasing after him.

The little stampede continued down the hall, down the stairs, into the Gryffindor common room, around the coffee table twice, over two chairs, a couch and poor Tonks, around the coffee table again and straight into Remus.

Poor, poor Remus. Mistaken for Draco, he ended up untangling himself from the group to step out looking like a cross between a clown and a cover girl. Tonks, who had just been standing up, began laughing hysterically and grabbed the coffee table for support. Unfortunately, the last time the group ran around the coffee table, Narcissa had kicked it out of the way in frustration, so it was not there for Tonks to grab. She fell over. Thus, when Ron walked in he saw the worst possible scenario. Tonks was on the floor laughing so hard that she was crying. Lily was laughing so hard that she was floating upwards and was now half-way through the ceiling. Draco was on the floor half-crawling, half-cringing away from his mother, who was advancing on him like a madwoman, make-up in hand. Poor Ginny and Hermione were on the floor entangled and unconscious.

But seeing Remus is what made Ron double over in laughter. Remus was sitting in kind of a dog-like squatting position and was 'pawing' at his face, trying to wipe off the make-up that was ground into his skin. This scene is what Harry and Sirius walked, or floated, in on. Harry ran to Draco and pulled him close, trying to calm him down.

"What are you doing to Harry's other half? I don't think Harry said this, but I'm sure that he didn't want you to kill his lover," said Sirius, laughing in his bark-like laugh.

"Harry, please make them stop! I can't take anymore torture," said Draco, crying hysterically.

"Come on, Draco. We'll go see how the outside preparations are working out," said Sirius, still chuckling to himself. Harry gave Draco's hand an affectionate squeeze and pulled him closer to him. Sirius floated behind the couple, jumping into the conversation at various times to say something. By the time they'd gotten outside and reached the wedding area, Draco was pretty much calmed down and make-up free. James was the first 'person' they saw, and so they told him what had happened. James laughed and then smiled at Draco.

"How horrible! I can't believe my wife would be in on such a thing. I must say, it's a shame I missed seeing Remus wearing make-up. That would've been a candid moment."

"Trust me, it wasn't as funny as they said it was," said Remus, who'd come up behind them, make-up free.

"What are you talking about, Remus? It was hilarious," said Sirius, chuckling at the thought of it all.

"Well, whether it was funny or not, the wedding's due to start in five minutes, so all of you need to go straighten yourselves out. Especially your hair," added Mrs. Weasley.

"Will do. Come on, you four. Yes, ghosts included," added Remus, seeing the shocked looks on Sirius' and James' faces.

"Why us?" James whined. Remus gave him the 'because-I-said-so' look. Sirius jumped in with the 'but-I-don't-wanna' look, and Mrs. Weasley came in and gave them all the 'do-it-now-or-die-a-slow-painful-death' look. James harumphed and floated off in the general direction of the castle with Sirius, Harry, and Draco following silently behind. Remus came behind them as the caboose, mumbling what sounded like, 'What'd she glare at me for? I didn't do anything wrong.' Harry squeezed Draco's hand gently.

"Draco love, what's wrong?" Draco snapped out of his trance.

"Nothing," he assured his lover. "I was just thinking about our future. That and our wacko family," he added with a laugh. Harry thought about that for a minute.

"We are an interesting bunch, aren't we?" Draco nodded enthusiastically so that his blonde hair flopped forward and caused him to resemble Cousin It. Harry chuckled and fixed Draco's hair. When he was done, he leaned in and kissed Draco softly. "Even though we'll be surrounded by people, we'll still find time to be alone," Harry said quietly but firmly.

"C'mon!" Sirius called. "Hurry up you two! There isn't much time!"

"All right, we're coming. Jeez, you'd think it would kill these people to be a few minutes late. We're already behind schedule, so it won't matter if we're a few more minutes late," muttered Draco. Harry chuckled.

Okay, this is the end of Part 4 of my epilogue! What did you think? My editor thought up, and wrote, the idea of Reme being attacked by the women by mistake, and I must say that the day she handed it to me so that I could write some more, I laughed so hard that I cried. I could just see him doing the 'pawing' thing, and I can still see him doing just that! Please R&R! Until next time!


	18. Epilogue:What Number Am I On?

**Angels and Dragons, Epilogue Part...What Number Am I On Again?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; just the story is mine. No suing!

Hello once again. Yes, I am back. I realize that you are not happy with how long this is taking for me to finish, and for that I apologize, but I can't type on my computer for very long without my hands hurting. I don't know why, but they just start to cramp up after awhile. I realize that you don't really want to know this, but I'm just making up a stupid excuse for myself. I do that sometimes. I have endured today, however, and typed a lot more than usual. I will attempt to type the rest of this story today, but if I have not finished, you will be notified at the end. Carry on!

**Epilogue: The End?**

"Augh! Where are those two? Do they want to be late to their own wedding?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, who was pulling her hair out trying to seat people.

"Now if we wanted to be late for our own wedding we wouldn't be standing right behind you," said Draco, causing Mrs. Weasley to jump.

"Goodness! Don't ever do that again, Draco. You gave me quite a fright," said Mrs. Weasley, holding her hand over her heart. Sirius and James floated past them and took their places in the front row.

"Okay, what do you want us to do? We don't have to walk out to any of that stupid wedding music, do we?" asked Draco, glaring.

"No, you don't. You just have to go stand in your spots. Oh, and try to walk a little slower than you normally would," added Mrs. Weasley in a harsh whisper. They both walked off, Draco shaking his head slowly.

"You would think we were on display instead of getting married. What's her problem?" asked Draco in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I think we'd better humor her," said Harry, giving Draco's hand a light squeeze.

"Just one thing though. Please don't make me sing!"

"Sorry, love, but you're gonna have to. I can't get you out of that."

"Damn!" Harry chuckled. By this time they'd reached their places. Standing next to Harry was Ron, Fred, and George. Standing next to Draco was Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks, with her hair now red with blonde streaks through it and very curly. Hermione had straightened her hair out, and Ginny had curled a few pieces that framed her face and had the rest pulled back in a ponytail. They were all three wearing baby blue satin dresses with matching shoes instead of robes because they had wanted to. They guys were all wearing black robes with their names stitched on the back, which changed colors every so often. (Hermione's doing, of course.) The guys had all cut their hair short and had spiked it so that they at least looked human instead of like Cousin It.

"Are we waiting for somebody?" asked Fred.

"I don't know," replied Harry in a whisper. Harry could hear very soft humming, so he looked to his right. Sure enough, Draco was humming a tune. Draco saw that Harry was looking at him, so he stopped.

"Sorry, just nervous over here."

"You gonna be able to hold out?" asked Hermione. Draco nodded his head and smiled.

"Who'd they get to do the ceremony?" asked George.

"No clue, but whoever it is, he's late," said Ron.

"I have an idea. Why don't we give these people some entertainment?" asked Fred.

"You got any of those here?" asked Harry. The girls, Draco, and Ron looked at him with confused looks.

"Oh, you bet! They're up in Gryffindor Tower," said George with a smile.

"Okay then." Harry, Fred, and George pulled out their wands and held them in the air.

"_Accio Fireworks_," they all whispered, so that nobody could hear them, not even Draco or Ron, who were standing right next to Harry and George. All of a sudden, a huge box came flying out of the castle. The box landed right in front of them, and they hurried to open it. Harry took out the largest firework in the box and held it out for approval. (A/N: He has his back to the guests. Carry on!)

"Oh, definitely! Let's light that one," said Fred excitedly.

"What the...?" said Ron, before stepping back. The others followed suit as Harry, Fred, and George pointed their wands at the fuse.

"_Ignittio_!" they exclaimed at once. The firework, which was in the shape of a dragon, shot up into the sky. It exploded, and when it did, the words 'Angel+ Dragon Forever' were written in the sky. (The wedding is at night, just so you know.)

"Good job, guys. How'd you manage that one?" asked harry.

"Don't know, but it is pretty cool," commented Fred.

"What are you doing?" hissed Mrs. Weasley, who'd suddenly appeared next to them.

"Having some fun. Why?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. We just wanted to liven up the celebration. Besides, it's a pretty cool way to start a ceremony, don't you think?" said George. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and threw her arms up into the air in a 'why-me' movement.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, angel?" whispered Draco.

"Not in the last few minutes, but I'll let you off the hook," said Harry in a teasing voice.

"Why don't the two of you sing to pass the time? I don't think that dude is coming any time soon," said Hermione.

"Shall we, Dragon?"

"If we must," said Draco dejectedly.

D:"From this moment, life has begun."

H: "From this moment, you are the one."

D: "Right beside you, is where I belong."

H:"Is where I belong."

D: "From this moment on."

H: "From this moment I have been blessed."

D: "I live only for your happiness."

H: "And for your love, I'd give my last breath."

D:"I'd give my last breath. From this moment on."

D: "I'd give my hand to you with all my heart."

H: "Can't wait to live my life with you. Can't wait to start."

D&H: "You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment on."

D: "You're the reason I believe in love."

H: "And you're the answer to my prayers from up above."

D&H: "All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment..."

D: "I will love you."

H: "I will love you."

D: "As long as I live."

D&H: "From this moment on." Everybody, who'd gone silent as soon as they heard Draco and Harry start to sing, now burst into applause and gave them a standing ovation. Draco looked at his lover and smiled sheepishly.

"Good job, Dragon. You didn't forget any of the words, either. It wasn't as bad as you thought it was gonna be, now was it?"

"Nope, it wasn't. When I named you my angel, I didn't know that you sang like one," whispered Draco. Harry blushed at the comment.

"Good job, Draco! The two of you blend so nicely," said Hermione.

"What are we gonna do now? Stand up here and look like idiots?" asked George, fidgeting with his robes.

"Yeah, we're getting pretty restless up here, mate," added Ron.

"Not to worry. We can start the ceremony now. Places everybody," whispered Dumbledore. Fred and George moved back to their place next to Harry, and Hermione moved back to her place next to Draco.

"How is it gonna work?" whispered Draco.

"I'm not sure," whispered Harry.

"Now, since this is no ordinary marriage, that means that the ceremony isn't going to be normal. Now, I'd like you two to face each other and place your hands palms up," said Dumbledore. Draco and Harry raised their eyebrows, but did as they were told. Dumbledore pulled out the knife that he'd been carrying in his robes and held it out ti Harry, who looked at it with a look that clearly said, 'What the hell is that for?'. Harry took the knife and just stared at it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry whispered aside to Dumbledore.

"Slice both of your palms and then hand it to Draco. Draco, you'll do the same thing," said Dumbledore. Draco instantly paled, but said nothing. Harry sliced the knife across one palm, wincing, and then slid it across the other. He then handed the knife to Draco, who looked even paler than before. Draco sliced one palm and instantly started to sway. He held his ground, though, and sliced his other palm. He gingerly handed the knife to Dumbledore, who placed it on the table next to him.

"These two souls are to be joined in marriage and in blood. This is to show that nothing will ever keep them apart." Harry and Draco lifted their hands and placed them together, palm to palm, with their fingers interlaced. Instantly their magical signatures appeared above their hands, and then joined in a flash of light to create one symbol. They both stared at each other and smiled. They were finally married.

"Are you two just gonna stand there grinning like idiots or are you going to kiss?" asked Fred indignantly. They obliged and shared a very passion-filled kiss.

"Can we eat now?"

"Ronald Weasley! Where are your manners? I swear, have we taught you nothing?" said Hermione in a very exasperated voice.

"What? I can't help it if I'm hungry. Ow!" Fred had decided to hit him over the head.

"Don't be such an idiot," muttered George.

"Woohoo! It feels so good to be back," exclaimed Sirius. Harry and Draco turned to face him and fainted.

"Leave it to you, Sirius, to be the one to make a big scene about being alive again. Honestly, are you trying to give my son a heart attack?" asked Lily in an exasperated voice.

"Really, did you have to do that Sirius? My son has had enough trauma for one day without you adding to it, thank you very much," said Narcissa.

"Well, if I recall, you've been the cause of quite a bit of that trauma," said Sirius.

"Sirius, that's enough. Fred, George, wake these two up," said Remus.

"With pleasure," said the twins with identical evil grins. They reached into the fireworks box and pulled out some of their harmless, but none-the-less effective, fireworks. They poked them with their wands and placed them next to Harry and Draco. The fireworks went off with loud BANG!'s, which sent Harry and Draco five feet into the air because it was so loud.

"The two of you are horrible," muttered Draco.

"How are you two feeling?" asked Lily, who kept her distance so as not to frighten them again. Harry turned to face his mom and just stared at her. Draco shook his head in disbelief and stared with his mouth open.

"You know, if you leave your mouth hanging open like that Draco, you're gonna have bugs flying into your mouth," said Sirius with a smile. Draco closed his mouth.

"Can we eat now?"

"Ron, enough with the whining. Really, you're starting to sound like Draco did this morning," said Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione. Really appreciate it," said Draco sarcastically.

"No problem, Draco," she replied with a smile.

"How'd you do that, anyway? I mean, one minute you're a ghosty thing, and the next you're as solid as I am. Really creepy, if you ask me," said Fred.

"Complicated process," said Sirius.

"You guys didn't, like, sell your souls to the devil, did you?" asked Ron.

"Ron, does everything have to be so, oh I don't know, creepy when you describe it?" asked Draco.

"No, just really dramatic," replied Ron.

"To answer your question, Ron, no we did not sell our souls to the devil. Like Sirius said, it's a complicated process," said Lily.

"They just got tired of you bugging Them, didn't They?" stated Harry with a grin. James laughed.

"I think our son's too smart for us anymore. What do you think, Lily?" asked James.

"I think you've got a point there. He is getting too smart for us. Maybe we should start studying again," said Lily thoughtfully.

"Well, Harry and Draco are two of the smartest in their group of friends, with the exception of..."

"Don't even say it, Remus. You know as well as I don that they're way more advanced than I am. I'm book-smart, whereas they're practical magic-smart," said Hermione.

"Plus, they're more evenly matched. You know, the whole we-used-to-be-enemies-but-now-we're-lovers thing," said George, earning him a smack on the head from both Harry and Draco.

"Well, George does have a point, even if he is a bit tactless," said Fred with a glare at his twin.

"Only as tactless as you," George pointed out with a grin. Fred shrugged.

"So you're back for good?" Harry eagerly asked the ex-ghosts. Lily, James, and Sirius nodded simultaneously. Harry tried his best to hug all three of them at once. Sirius got squished in the middle. Remus laughed at the look on Sirius' face.

"A Sirius sandwich!" A wave of childishness swept across Sirius and he stuck his tongue out at Remus. Remus gladly returned the gesture. Mrs. Weasley clenched her fists in an attempt to restrain herself from bashing the two juvenile-like adults' heads together. Too bad Narcissa got there first and shoved Remus (who still had his tongue hanging out of his out) into Sirius (who did too).

"Yuck!" exclaimed Remus (who had ended up licking Sirius's nose) as he got up off his dazed friend.

"Twinkle, twinkle widdle staw," Sirius sang. He poked Ron. "Wook at all the pwetty staws Hawwy." Draco and Harry were on the ground in fits of laughter.

Ron looked at Sirius like he was on crack, then said, "Harry's over there mate." Sirius's stars cleared and he looked up at Ron.

"Thanks, but I know where Harry is." Ron shrugged.

"You wouldn't have been able to tell Harry from a golf ball a second ago." Fred and George nodded in agreement.

"Where'd Reme go?" Sirius asked.

"Nowhere," Remus answered, walking up. He smelled curiously of toothpaste.

Harry, who had just regained his ability to stand, replied, "sure you were. And I was eating figs in Norway." Draco nodded.

"And I was freeing house elves in the kitchen. Ouch!" he screeched. " 'Mione! Quit hitting me!" Hermione hit him over the head with her purse one more time, then harumphed triumphantly. Harry took his whimpering 'wife' into his arms and held him close.

"Shh...S'ok...She didn't mean it...shh..." Harry looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione caught her cue and picked up where Harry had left off.

"Right. I only half-meant it. Kidding! I'm just kidding! Geez!"

"Draco dear," Narcissa started gently, "You've been, well, moody lately, sweetie. Is something wrong? Are you...maybe...well...pregnant?" Draco looked at his mother like she had grown a second head.

"No," he replied flatly. Then he began to mentally doubt that fact. What if...?

"Men can't get pregnant," Ginny added helpfully.

"Sharp as a spoon, she is," Hermione muttered inaudibly. "Yes they can. But the last time it happened was, oh say...3,000 years ago."

"3,000 YEARS?"

"Oh, don't quote me on it. It could be a little more. I'm not quite sure."

"Me an' Reme tried for years but..." Sirius received a sharp thwack on the head courtesy of Remus.

"Too much information dear," Mrs. Weasley told him, patting him on the shoulder gently.

"Food? Now?" Ron whined. "I'm gonna pass out here." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Ron. You can eat now. Draco love, you can get a pregnancy test after we've stuffed our faces. Okay?" His other half agreed somewhat reluctantly. "Oh, and by the way, you weren't serious about what you just said about you and Remus, were you, Sirius?"

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't. That's all you need to know," said Sirius with a grin. Remus hit him over the head again.

"Men," muttered Hermione as she walked toward the reception area with her fiancé, who was looking a little worse for wear.

"Are you gonna be okay, Draco?" asked Harry as he caught his other half for about the fifth time.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little dizzy is all. Maybe if I eat something, I'll feel better."

"I hope so, because if I have to keep you from falling over every five minutes, I'll make you sit out for the rest of the reception."

"Aw, but Harry, you're no fun," whined Draco.

"Keep going, and I will lock you in your room, whether you're dizzy or not," said Harry. Draco smiled, then stopped walking and leaned up against a wall.

"I'm not moving another inch then."

"Draco, don't be so childish! We have to be over there and you know it," said Harry indignantly.

"Says who? Harry, all of these people watching us is making me nervous. Please don't make me go over there!" pleaded Draco.

"Draco, what's wrong? Are you, by any chance, claustrophobic?" asked Harry with a smile. Draco glared at him.

"I am not claustrophobic, I just don't like cameras and news people," said Draco, glaring at the news crews that were setting up equipment all over the place.

"Why didn't you say something earlier, love? You know I'd do anything for you if it meant that you were happy. I love you, and I'd do whatever it takes to make sure that nobody upsets you," said Harry, bringing his hand up to gently stroke Draco's cheek. Draco closed his eyes and smiled at Harry's gentle, loving touch.

"I love you too, angel. You know that I do and that I always will, no matter what."

"Do you want me to get rid of the cameras, love? 'Cause I can if you want me to," added Harry. Draco thought about it for a minute, than a mischievous grin slowly appeared on his face.

"Can we just go MIA and forget the whole reception? 'Cause you know, that would be a lot more fun." Harry laughed.

"It would be more fun, but do you really want our family to come looking for us? You know they would," Harry added.

"I know, but I hate sitting around doing absolutely nothing. Plus, I don't feel so good," added Draco. As he said this, he swayed a little.

"Love, I hate to break it to you, but I do believe you're pregnant. I'm gonna put you to bed, and then I'm gonna come back and tell everybody so that they don't wonder where you are."

"No, Harry. I'm staying right beside you, and there's nothing you can do about it," said Draco with a determined look on his face.

"Fine love, have it your way. If you look like you're gonna pass out, though, I will remove you from the reception and take you to our hotel room. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" shouted Draco, saluting Harry.

"You are hopeless, Mr. Black-Potter," muttered Harry.

"But that's why you love me so much," said Draco, grinning. Harry just shook his head and started walking toward the reception area. Draco followed behind. The reception was relatively uneventful, if you don't count Tonks falling into yet another box and Sirius' constant attempts to try and maul Remus (which, by the way, didn't work.). everybody left, and Harry and Draco Apparated themselves to their hotel room in New York.

Okay, so what did you all think? No, unfortunately, this is _NOT_ the end of the story. I wish it were, but I just cannot type anymore. I promise, however, that the next one will be the end of "Angels and Dragons". As a side-note, Draco and Harry did not Apparate on Hogwarts grounds. I just wanted to make sure that there were no misunderstandings. Anyway, please R&R! Again, I would like to thank my part-time editor for her contribution to this part of the story. This will be the last part of the story that she helped write, though. Anyway, until next time!


	19. Epilogue Part Six: The End

**Angels and Dragons, Epilogue Part Six: Finally, The Very End.**

**Legal Disclaimer:** Yes, this is the end of the story. No, I still do not own Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy, or Fred and George Weasley. _sigh _Oh, well. All of these characters, and all of the others in the story, belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own this story, so don't sue me.

Hello, my adoring reviewers! Yes, I have finally reached the end of this story. Yay! I apologize for taking so long to finish, but I am lazy and do not like to type for very long. I hope that you all had a good Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hanukkah, and that you all had a Happy New Year. Anyway, I have changed this part of the story from my original because I do not want to risk being kicked off. Too many good authors have met this doom, and although I love those authors, I do not wish to join them. Anyway, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for staying with me this long. Your support is greatly appreciated! I would like to thank my part-time editor for all of her help and her contributions to this story. Note: the Healers later on are going to be different from what they probably should be, so don't sue me. Anyway, enough of my blabbing. On with the story! Bye for now!

**Epilogue Part Six: Finally, The Very End.**

"Harry, this is so much fun, but why are we so far from home?" Harry laughed at his other half's confused look.

"Because, love, the whole idea is to get away from it all. That's what a honeymoon's all about." Harry sat on the bed and watched Draco put things away. Harry'd noticed that Draco'd turned into a bit of a neatfreak lately. After watching Draco fold and refold clothes for an hour, Harry decided that he'd better do something. He reached out and pulled Draco to him.

"Harry, now is not the time for this. I have to finish putting stuff away," whined Draco, struggling hopelessly against Harry's grip.

"You do not. I think that your pregnancy is going to be hard on us both if this is what you're going to do the whole time. Just sit down and relax for awhile. I'll take care of this," Harry added, waving his hand at the pile of clothes Draco had bee working on. The clothes folded themselves and flew into the closet, neatly folded. Harry then stood up and went into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, smiling.

"Well, it's just as we suspected. You're pregnant, love." Draco smiled at Harry, then tilted his head to the side, indicating that he wanted Harry to come sit next to him.

"Well, then this honeymoon doesn't have much of a purpose except for the two of us to be together without our family, does it?" Harry laughed.

"You have a very odd sense of humor, love, but that's okay. I love you just the same. So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, since it's about 9:30, I'd say sleep."

"Is that how late it is? Wow, I didn't think it would last that long. Well, sleep it is, then." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the closet. "_Accio_ pjs." His pajama pants came flying out of the closet so fast that he didn't have time to duck, so they hit Harry in the face. Draco started to laugh. Harry pulled the pants off and glared at them. Suddenly, he pounced on Draco, tickling him.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me. I won't let you up until you say that you give up." Draco continued to laugh. Draco was gasping for air but he couldn't really say anything, so Harry kept tickling him.

"Okay, I give!" exclaimed Draco in a raspy voice. Harry stopped tickling. Draco reached over and grabbed a pillow then threw it at Harry, who was knocked over by the force of impact. Harry threw it back at Draco.

"That's what you get for tickling me," said Draco.

"Aw, are you pouting? 'Cause if you are that's not allowed. We haven't even been married for a day, Draco," said Harry.

"So? You shouldn't have tickled me. That wasn't nice," muttered Draco. Harry smiled and pulled Draco to him. Draco smiled; he'd only been pretending to pout. He kissed Harry passionately.

"I love you, Dragon."

"And I love you, Angel." A moment of silence, and then:

"Um, Draco? It's really hard to change for bed if you're gonna fall asleep on me."

"So? You're comforting, and I'm comfortable. I don't wanna move."

"You are absolutely hopeless. What am I gonna do with you?"

"You're gonna love me 'til the end of time. You know, I may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean that you have to keep your distance. Does it?" asked Draco with a frightened look on his face. Harry chuckled.

"No, I don't think so. It just means that if we do have sex, I have to be gentle with you so that I don't hurt you or the baby. Yes, yes, I know that disgusts you, but you don't want to hurt the baby, do you?"

"No." Draco leaned his head against Harry's chest and looked to be deep in thought. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "Harry, do you think the baby will be a girl?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Well, are you hoping for a girl or a boy?" Harry smiled.

"Well, I'm hoping that it'll be a girl and that she'll be as beautiful as you."

"Harry, you flatter me."

"Only because I love you. If it is a girl, what do you think her name should be?"

"For a first name, I was thinking about either Heather or Rose. For a middle name, no matter what, it has to be Lily." Harry smiled as tears slid down his face. One dripped onto Draco, causing him to look up at his love. Draco smiled at Harry and kissed away Harry's tears.

"You're so strange sometimes, my angel. I like your mom's name, so I thought we could use it as a middle name for our little girl. What do you think?"

"I love you so much, Draco. It makes me happy to know that you care so much about me. What if it's a boy?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I thought I'd let you decide on a name if it's a boy."

"Okay. I'll have to think about that. I've never really thought of names for our children, but that's why I have you for help if I need it." Draco smacked Harry playfully upside the head. Harry laughed.

"Watch it, Potter. You'll find yourself in the doghouse for the rest of this honneymoon if you don't."

"Are you threatening me?"

"And if I am?" Harry pulled Draco to him and kissed him passionately. Draco smacked him over the head with a pillow. Harry caught the pillow and hit Draco back. Draco sat there for a moment, stunned. Then he looked at Harry with a playful grin.

"Oh, that's it, mister. Pillow fight!" Draco shouted, grabbing a pillow for each hand. Harry did the same, and they started hitting each other.

"I'm the master pillow fighter! You can't beat me," said Harry.

"Wanna bet?" purred Draco. "Take that, and that! I...will...not...lose...to...you!" As he spoke each word, he emphasized it with a strike of a pillow. Harry retaliated, trying to take Draco's pillows away from him, a vain attempt. Finally, Draco managed to wrestle both of Harry's pillows away from him and threw each one at Harry.

"Ah! I am the champion," said Draco, smirking.

"Hmph," said Harry, folding his arms across his chest.

"Are you gonna pout now? I told you that I wouldn't lose to you, and I meant it. You should know me enough by now to know that I don't kid around."

"Yes, I know. Shall we go downstairs in the morning and see if we can scare some people?"

"Of course, angel. You know that I love to do that, especially if I can scare some of the uppity ladies," said Draco with an evil grin.

"Okay, so it's a truce again?"

"Of course, but only if it's sealed with a kiss."

"I think I can arrange that, my dragon," said Harry , kissing Draco passionately on the lips.

"I love you, Harry."

"And I love you, Draco. Always and forever."

_Nine months later_

"Argh! How much longer do I have to deal with this before I can get some pain medication?"

"I don't know, love, but I hope it's soon. I can't stand to see you in pain like this," said Harry, wiping sweat from Draco's forehead.

"Hello, Harry. How are things going?" asked Remus.

"Not so good. Why won't they give him pain medication?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. Have you asked the Healers to do so?"

"Yes, and they didn't do a damn thing," growled Draco through gritted teeth. Another contraction hit him, and he screamed. "Aaaaaah!"

"Hold on, baby. Come on, squeeze my hand," whispered Harry. As quickly as it had come, the contraction was over.

"Harry, if you tell me to keep squeezing your hand, you're not going to have a hand left for me to squeeze when this is done," gasped Draco.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind."

"Hi, Harry. Hello, Draco. Goodness, haven't they given you some pain medication yet?" asked Sirius, who was the second person I Harry's and Draco's family to be let in.

"No, they haven't, Siri. I don't know what their reason is for not doing it, but the next one I see is gonna get yelled at," said Remus.

"Well, here's your chance, Reme." One of the Healers had just entered the room. Before she could say anything, Remus stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but can you get him some pain medication?" Remus decided to try the nice approach first.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Okay, I tried to be nice. Get Draco some pain medication. Now!" exclaimed Remus, pointing his wand at the HealerSirius decided to do the same, so he pulled out his wand. The healer turned around to find Harry glaring at her with his wand out also.

"Get Draco some pain medication," repeated Remus.

"O...okay. Right away." With that, the Healer walked out of the room, keeping her eyes on the three wands pointed at her.

"Well, I'd say that went well," said Sirius, putting away his wand.

"Yeah, it went well, considering our wands aren't supposed to work in this place. I can't even conjure bubbles out of my wand," said Harry, twirling his wand thoughtfully.

"Thank you, g...Aaaah!"

"Argh! By the time this is over, I don't think I'll have any circulation left in my hand," said Harry, holding up his hand for inspection once Draco had released it.

"I already told you, Harry.If you want to keep your hand, then quit telling me to squeeze it!" Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Oh, Harry darling, is Draco all right?" Harry turned to the door to see his mum and dad standing there.

"He will be soon. We, um, just 'threatened' a Healer with our basically non-existent wands," said Harry with a smile. His smile turned into a grimace as Draco squeezed his hand again.

"Harry, I'm not quite sure that's a good idea. It looks very painful," added James, indicating Harry's hand, which was turning purple.

"I'll be fine." The Healer had just entered with an IV. Harry took one look at it, then turned so that he was facing Draco, who looked less than thrilled.

"Why does pain medication have to come in another form of pain?" muttered Draco in a voice so low that only Harry could hear him. Harry laughed and shook his head. As the Healer inserted the IV, Draco squeezed Harry's hand.

"Augh! Draco, it's okay. She's done now. Release my hand, please."

"Sorry," said Draco.

"Jeez, Draco, I didn't know you had such a deathgrip."

"Only when he's in extreme pain does it show," said Narcissa, who had just arrived as the Healer was leaving. "Hello, everybody. You know, this place's security is a little isn't it?" she added with a sarcastic smile. Everyone laughed.

"Are the others still down there, or have they given up?" asked Draco.

"They're all still waiting, honey. None of them would miss this for the world. They'll be here soon, I promise. Though, I'm not sure if they'll get to see you or not," she added.

"Oh, nonsense. They'll get to see him if I have anything to say about it," growled Harry. "I'll be right back, love. Narcissa, would you mind taking over for me until I get back?"

"Not at all, Harry," she said with a smile. She sat down in the chair Harry had just vacated.

"I'm gonna get everybody else up here," he said over his shoulder as he left.

"Well, at least we know he takes after his father and his mother," said Sirius innocently. Lily smacked him with the magazine she'd been holding.

"Ow! Reme, she hit me."

"So?"

"Ah, you're mean!"

"Who's mean?" Everybody looked up to see that, true to his word, Harry had brought the rest of the 'family' up.

"Remus wouldn't stick up for Sirius, so Sirius called him mean, Ginny," answered Draco. Ginny giggled.

"Well, now that everybody's here, maybe something will happen," muttered Draco. Harry was the only one who heard him.

"Dragon, you're impatient, aren't you?"

"And if I am? I can't help it. I want to be done with this."

"You will be soon, love, just hang in there." Harry looked up at the clock. 11:30 p.m. This was going to be a long night. 'It's a good thing it's Friday night,' thought Harry.

"Harry, it's a good thing it's Friday night, huh? Nobody has to go to work tomorrow," said Draco.

"You read my thoughts again. Will you quit doing that?"

"Sorry. Pregnancy seems to do that to me."

"Well, let's hope we don't have to do this anytime soon." Draco smacked him upside the head.

"Well, I do believe that Draco is ready for delivery," said the Healer that had just walked in to check on him.

"Thank God! I can finally get out of this room so that I don't go insane counting the sheep on the walls," said Fred.

"Those aren't sheep; those are cows," said Harry with a smile.

"Really? See what I mean?"

"Yeah, it's driving me batty too," agreed George.

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Draco.

"So, do you know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" asked Charlie.

"Nope. We decided we didn't want to know. We thought it'd be a nice surprise," said Harry.

"Besides, what's the fun in everybody knowing? Then you can't keep 'em guessing," said Draco. Everybody laughed. The Healer even laughed a little.

"How come there aren't very many people around here? It feels like I'm back at Hogwarts," muttered Harry, looking around him at the basically empty hallway as he followed Draco's bed. The Healer smiled.

"They're all helping other people on the other floors," she said.

"Are they gonna have to wait in a waiting room?" asked Draco.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry. It won't take long, I promise. You shouldn't be in there for more than a half hour," said the Healer reassuringly. Draco's face visibly relaxed. "Okay, this is our stop." Harry squeezed Draco's hand and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, my dragon," whispered Harry so nobody but Draco could hear him. Draco smiled.

"And I love you, my angel," whispered Draco before the Healer wheeled him through the double doors.

"Harry, how come the two of you never asked if the baby was a boy or a girl?" asked Hermione, who was now six months pregnant. (She and Ron got married two months after Harry and Draco. Carry on!)

"Because we didn't want to know, that's why. Do you know if yours is a boy or a girl?"

"No. Ron doesn't want to know."

"Well, there you go. It appears that Draco and I aren't the only ones," said Harry with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, since you don't know if it's a boy or a girl, what are the names that you have picked out?" asked Narcissa.

"Well, boy's names we haven't really discussed. He left that up to me, but I'm not sure. For a girl's name, though, we've been bickering over that for month now, and we came up with two names that we liked. We'll decide later which one to use, but it'll either be Heather Lily or Amber Lily."

"Ah that's sweet!" exclaimed Narcissa with a smile.

"Draco came up with the middle name. He told me that, no matter what, the middle name has to be Lily. Exact words, too."

"Well, I'm flattered. At least your son has good taste, Narcissa. I think he takes after you," added Lily with a smile. Narcissa blushed. James, Sirius, and Remus had taken up pacing around the waiting area. After this went on for ten minutes, Tonks decided to speak up.

"If you keep that up, Harry will become a nervous wreck. Harry, you're not related to them right now," whispered Tonks with a smile. Harry laughed, a bark-like laugh reminiscent of Sirius'.

"What's so funny, Harry?" asked James.

"Nothing. Tonks is just trying to keep me sane," said Harry with a small smile.

"Well, that's good, Harry. It's always best to keep yourself in high spirits," said Bill with a smile.

_3 ½ hours later_

"What's going on? We should've heard something by now," said Narcissa, who was now pacing like James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. Harry was deep in conversation with Tonks, trying not to notice the people pacing past him.

"Harry, aren't you worried about Draco, mate?" asked Ron. Before Harry could answer, Fred and George stepped forward.

"Oh, come off it now, little brother. Leave Harry alone. He's handling the situation quite well," said Fred. George nodded.

"Thanks, you guys, but I'm fine. Really," Harry added.

"Leave Harry alone. He doesn't need to join us," said James, who was still pacing. Harry smiled at his father.

"You're never gonna tell me how you were able to return, are you?" asked Harry.

"Nope," said Sirius, James, and Lily at once.

"Didn't think so. Tonks, will you quit that, please? I don't need to see the pig nose today. You can keep changing your hair color, though. That's always interesting," said Harry. Tonks obliged him by changing her hair from bubble gum pink to a tri-color: hot pink, purple, and lime green. Harry smiled.

"You know, I actually kind of like this look. Maybe I should keep it for awhile and see how many people I can offend. What do you think, Harry?"

"I think you've offended your first person," he replied in a whisper, indicating Mrs. Weasley, who looked less than thrilled. Tonks laughed.

"I think you're right," she replied, still chuckling to herself. Just then, the doors swung open and a Healer stepped out.

"Mr. Potter, may I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Harry stood up and walked over to her. She whispered something to him, and Harry smiled. He nodded his head and the Healer went back in.

"Harry, what's up? Why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat, mate?" asked Ron. Everybody looked at Harry.

"Well, it seems that we're gonna be here for at least another hour and a half."

"Why on Earth are you happy about that?" asked Lily with a confused look on her face. Narcissa just looked at Harry as if he were insane. Harry motioned for Tonks, who was standing off to the side. He whispered something to her, and she jumped up and down, squealing with delight.

"What? What is it?" exclaimed the twins at the same time.

"The reason why it's taking so long is that we're having twins, and Draco isn't cooperating apparently," said Harry, laughing.

"Oh, twins! Yay!" exclaimed Lily and Narcissa at once.

"Why isn't Draco cooperating?" asked George.

"Apparently he won't do what they want him to because the pain medication wore off, and he says that he won't continue unless they give him more," said Harry. Fred and George started laughing.

"That's Draco for you," said George, who was using Fred as a support to hold him up. James, Remus, and Sirius just stood off to the side, pretending they didn't know the twins.

"It's nice not having so many people in the house at once. Sometimes it feels like a zoo, what with the Aurors popping up occasionally," said Lily, who was having a side conversation with Narcissa and Molly.

"I know what you mean. It gets to be a madhouse," commented Molly. Fred and George looked at each other, shrugged, and continued talking to Harry.

"So, did the Healer say what the twins were?" asked Fred.

"Nope. I hope it doesn't really have to take an hour and a half, though. That's gonna drive everybody here crazy," muttered Harry.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure that everybody will be fine," said George, hoping he was right.

_An hour and a half later_

"Okay, it's been an hour and a half now. What's going on?" exclaimed Molly.

"Yeah, this is ridiculous! I want to know how my son's doing," cried Narcissa. Lily reached over and gave Narcissa a much-needed hug.

"And you said that everyone would be fine," said Harry, glancing at George.

"Hey, nobody's perfect, you know. Am I supposed to be all-knowing now? That's your department. Everybody worships you because Lord Moldy Shorts is dead, and all of his Death Eaters are in Azkaban. I'm not a know-it-all, and neither is Fred. Come to think of it, maybe you're not either!"

"Thanks, George. That's very comforting."

"Huh? I heard my name," said Fred. Harry laughed, which confused Fred even more. Just then, the doors opened and the Healer came back out. Harry walked over to her, hoping that he could finally see Draco.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. If you would please follow me?" Harry looked confused, but he followed her anyway. He noticed that there weren't very many people back in this area either, but it didn't bother him.

"Here we are, Mr. Potter. Draco's in this room," said the Healer, pointing at a door on the right of the hallway. Harry pushed open the door and looked inside. There was Draco sitting on a bed with the IV still attached to his arm and a couple of other machines attached to him that Harry didn't recognize. Draco had one pink bundle in each arm.

"Come sit next to me and say 'hi' to Amber and Heather," said Draco with an exhausted smile. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to Draco. Draco handed one of the bundles to Harry.

"This is Heather Lily. Say 'hi' to your other daddy, Heather." Heather stretched, unclenched her fists, yawned, and then opened her eyes. Harry saw that she had emerald green eyes with blonde hair.

"Draco, she's beautiful. She has green eyes like me, and yet she has your blonde hair."

"Yep. Amber has my eyes and your hair color. See?" Draco moved the other bundle so that Harry could see her.

"They're beautiful, Draco. I'm sorry that you had to be in labor so long, but I'm glad that they're so beautiful. It was well worth the wait, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was well worth the wait. I just hope that I never have to do this again. You get to be pregnant next," said Draco with a hint of exasperation in his voice. Harry laughed.

"I think I'll pass, love. I'm happy with having two children, if that's okay with you," Harry added with a smile. Draco rolled his eyes.

"If we weren't holding Heather and Amber, I'd hit you right now," growled Draco.

"Why would you want to hit me?"

"Because you made me go through this torture, and now you're saying that you don't want anymore kids? I don't think so," said Draco.

"Oh, come on, love. You know that I love you, and that I'm sorry you had to be in so much pain."

"I know you do. I'm just saying that...oh, never mind. Just remember: I'm not doing this again," added Draco.

"Okay, my dragon. I never said you had to. One question: are the girls gonna have the same middle name?"

"No. Amber's middle name is going to be Anne."

"Why Anne?"

"That's my mum's middle name."

"Well, it's only fair, since we used my mother's first name as Heather's middle name." Harry smiled down at Heather, who'd grabbed a hold of Harry's finger.

"Harry, did our mothers go crazy waiting?" Harry chuckled.

"And my dad." Draco laughed.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, my angel?" Harry smiled.

"Yes, you have, my dragon. I love you, too. Always and forever."

Bwahaha! It is finished! So, what did you think? I am sorry that this took so long to type, but as I have said before, I am very lazy. Please R&R! Anyway, goodbye for now, and until I decide to go back to another of my stories, this is Ryo-sama signing off!


End file.
